Wanting Her Back
by RomanceLover243
Summary: They told each other that they loved each other. They kissed. He was left heart broken. Now, a year later, he has had enough of being away from her. He said he would wait. But he can't. In the middle of the night, he packs up and leaves. There is only one problem. He has no idea where she is. But that won't keep him away. Even hell couldn't keep him away from the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

The school halls were darker and duller than they had been a year ago. Everyone walking past him looked the same and all the faces seemed to blend together as they pushed and pulled past each other, trying to get to the lunch hall or another class or where ever else they needed to be. He didn't really care about where they wanted to be. He didn't really care about anything. At least not in the dammed school, or even at home. No, he only cared about her.

Then hadn't spoken in over a year. They hadn't touched in over a year. They hadn't kissed – well you get the picture. The only thing that hadn't faded away was the feeling of need, the pull that had always been between them. When they had been together it had been almost unnoticeable, apart from on those weekends when they had too much homework to meet up or that their parents pulled them off into the car for a random family day out without the other.

When the pull started, he had done some research about what it might be on the internet. The 'pull' was referred to as the feeling a young wolfblood may feel if he/she has been bound to another young wolfblood. Two wolfblood's would be bound if one saved the life of another. After spending so much time with her and having as many adventures as they did, Rhydian had lost count of how many times they had saved each other. He was sure that he was bound to her. And he was proud of it.

All he knew now was that he had had enough of the lack of contact and the achy pull in his chest. And he wasn't going to let it last any longer. Throughout every one of his classes through the last week he had spent all his time planning and then re-planning how he was going to find her and get her back. Then, he would spend the detentions he got for not paying attention, going over the thoughts he had had during the day again. Work was not at the fore front of his mind right now, or for the last year. He knew that he should be knuckling down – or at least that was what the teachers of his various classes kept telling him.

But now, after all the planning he was finally ready, ready for the big wide world. He had a list of things he would pack up as soon as his foster parents went to bed tonight, as well as the bus station ticket he had bought yesterday, after that he didn't really know what to do. He had to hope that she would be where she said she would be, with Jana and the rest of her pack. Of course he didn't know were exactly that would be – but, it was a start at least. He knew that they couldn't be too far away so if he got the bus for a few stops he would be right in the middle of the forest, really close to where he thought Jana's pack should be…

And if he was lucky, really close to where she should be...

Lost in his thoughts, Rhydian didn't notice the school bell ringing signally that the French lesson that had seemed to go on and on forever – right now conjugation irregular French verbs was the last thing on his mind and anyway, when would he need to know the 'tu' form of the verb 'aller'? Really?

He was still sitting at his desk five minutes later when Madam Milan had finished packing up her books and dictionaries and what every else she seemed to need to carry around with her to every one of her classes. Soon after, Mr Jefferies walked in getting ready the next period.

"Are you alright their Rhydian?" he asked politely as he wrote the topic for the class on the white board and unloaded the collection of history books he had been carrying around.

"Oh, umm yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking, umm yeah." He replied absent-mindedly, his mind still in the universe it had been in throughout the whole French lesson. It was a happy place full of his thoughts of her and he wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

After their short convocation, Rhydian decided that he wasn't going to waste his last day in school rotting away in history class whilst 'learning' about the First World War. He left the class, telling Mr Jefferies that he would be back in a minuet, and that he just needed to visit his locker… or something like that, the exact words he said had slipped his mind.

He wandered off into the forest, his school bag hung over his shoulder absently. He knew soon that he was going to have a hard time in the world so he was going to enjoy just being able to relax now. As he sat under one of the tallest oak trees in the forest, and sat, thinking about all the times that they had sat here with her over the last few years. He thought about their last words and all the other lasts he had shared with her. But soon, those memories will be a thing of the past. He will find her and he will be with her.

He sat under that tree until the sky turned dark. He sat under the tree and thought of her, thought of Maddie.


	2. Chapter 2

He lay in bed trying to sleep. He knew that it wasn't going to happen soon and he had set the alarm on his phone for 2:00am. Right now it was 1:45am. He knew that his parents were in bed, and that it would make no difference if he went now, or in fifteen minutes like he had planned. But, he still felt that if he didn't do everything exactly as he had planned it, something would go so terribly wrong and he would never get her back. And that was something he wouldn't risk. Ever. He had planned this to perfection.

When the alarm tones (you know the weird one that you can't really work out what it is…) played through his phone, he slipped out of bed as quietly as possible, making sure not to wake his parents - not that he would, wolfblood are impossible to see if they don't want to been seen… and right now, Rhydian didn't want to be seen – He was still fully dressed after yesterday as he grabbed the duffle bag he had packed last night.

The weight of the bag pulled him down as he lugged the thing round his room. It was full of random cans of food and bottles of water he had brought at Bernie's over the last few days, out of the window of his bedroom before jumping after in. He then dropped genital down after it with the grace of a cat… or should I say wolfblood?

Once out of the window and with his bag on his shoulders, Rhydian left. Every step he took, he told himself that he would never come back here. That he would never return no matter who told him to. Even if he was dragged back kicking and screaming, he would leave again at the first chance he got. It was Maddie or it was being a lone wolf. For him, there was no in between.

After running through the forest for what felt like hours, though at full wolf speed he knew that it really had only been a few minutes, when he finally got to the bus station. It was totally deserted apart from a few of the local homeless people with musty beards and hair as long as Rhydian's had been when he arrived back in Stony Bridge almost two years ago. He now realised that this was what being wild did to someone.

Sitting in the old bus station got him thinking. Everyone had said he had changed while he was away and he hadn't been away for a year. At least he didn't think he had been. Whilst in the wild, it was pretty hard to work out exactly how much time had passed, but two and a half seasons had past whilst he was away, so he assumed that he had been gone for about 8 months. What is Maddie was not the same Maddie he fell in love with? What if she wouldn't love him anymore?

The thoughts were too much for him, so he blocked them out for all he was worth. But, now that they had been in his head once, he couldn't stop them coming back. He was levels of relived when the bus came to take him away from the damp dark place. He dug around in his pocket to find the ticket that he had been keeping in there for safe keeping.

He handed the ticket over the tired looking bus driver before sitting down in the nearest seat. He could have had any seat, the whole bus was empty apart from him, but what can you expect? Its 2:30 in the morning.

Once again, he was left to his own in his universe with only his thoughts for company in the waste land that he once called his head. All he knew was that he didn't want to be there. To distract himself he spent the hour or so bus journey checking and re-checking that he had everything he need with him. Whilst checking he realised he had forgotten his phone. But, thinking over it he decided it was probably for the best. At least nobody would try to call him or be able to track him.

The things that the human world could do with one small devise like a phone still didn't stop amazing him!

The bus journey was almost over and he had gathered everything that he had messed with in his bag and put it back… and then done it all again because he hadn't been quite there when he had finished the first time. Yes, he would admit that maybe he had been getting a bit OCD over stuff, well, over everything. But everyone had been noticing it over the year and all it had done, was build up. He didn't want help. He had made that very clear, so in the end everyone left him alone about it.

He never thought he would be the first wolfblood crazy case. This is what being alone could do to a wolfblood, a bound one at that.

As he got off the bus, all he could hope was that Maddie was not feeling the same way he was. She didn't even have the luxury of flushing toilets to keep her sane… He knew that he must be getting closer – the pull in his chest was getting more and more painful. It had said on the website;

'When the bound mates have been apart, the heart begins to get used to the distance even though it doesn't like it, the heart has to get used to it – this causes pain. Once the distance starts to shorten, the heart can't cope with the change. This pain gets more and more powerful the closer the mates get. It only stops when the mates touch."

This at least set his nerves aside a bit; he knew when it would all end. The only thing that he didn't know is if it would affect Maddie the same way. He hoped it wouldn't hurt her as much as it hurt him. The thought that Maddie was in pain was not something he could deal with. But, he hoped she knew he was coming. Coming for her. Always coming for her.

**A.N.**

**WOW! I just wanted to say thank you! I have been on WattPad for a few years and never has one of my stories ever got a single review... let alone on the first day! This means so much to me! If you want to follow me on WattPad my nickname is 'littleowl2'. I really love you guys. Please message me about anything. I would love to hear from any of you!**

**Love Abbie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The Forest was dark, as pitch as pitch, all around him and although he couldn't see any more than about five meters in front of him he felt happier and freer than he had for what felt like his whole life. He was getting closer to her; if he was lucky he would be there by lunch time tomorrow… or should he say today?

He had planned to walk as far as he could while it was still dark. This was one of the floors in his plan, he had no idea if he was in another packs territory or not… He knew full well that if he was in a territory that he was not welcome in, he would know about it soon, really soon. He should know, the first time he met Maddie was when she told him he smelt like her parents… and then to get off her land. Yeah, he should know.

By now, the feeling of tired was really beginning to set in, he had told himself that he would be fine and that when on the hunt for his one true love he would never be tired, that he would be able to keep going for every because as he got closer and closer to her he would get a great burst of energy and everything would be brilliant…

It wasn't.

That was the thing, he really wasn't in the mood for walking through a pitch dark forest and risk being attacked my some metal pack animal. Or attacked anything in general. In his books no attack would be brilliant right now.

He started walking off the road, in the opposite direction and into the forest. Everything was dark and lonely. And with the darkness all around him, he began to get that feeling, you know… like you are being stroked or followed by some creepy murdered. His common sense told him that it was impossible to stork a wolfblood of all people, but the feeling was impossible to shake off. He still kept going; no stupid paranoia was going to stop him. Not now. Hopefully, not ever.

With every step he took the pain was increasing, at first it had been almost unnoticeable, but now as he got closer and closer that pain was getting more and more unbearable. Cruel twist of fate, Eh? To get close to who you love you have to go through so, much, pain. A bit like real life… He had lost the spirit to be positive.

He sunk down to the floor, dropping his bag and spreading his fingers out on the ground, before looking up at the sky. Using Eyolas **(I can't spell… sorry) **he looked around the forest. As he had expected he couldn't see Jana's pack, but that's how most wild packs would work. They could hide from Eyolas so that they couldn't be tracked down by anyone. Luckily for him, he didn't see any other wolfblood's he didn't know.

Hopefully then, he wouldn't get attacked by any weirdo's skulking around then – if they were there - he would have seen them… right? Yeah, of course he would.

He began walking again and after a while, he was in the total thick of the forest. Now the feeling that he was being followed was impossible to shake off. He remembered the time when Bren had stalked him through the forest in Stony Bridge. The feeling was practically identical…

He quickened his pack wanting to be as far away from the mysterious follower, that he was now certain that was there. As he sped up his pace, the follower also seemed to speed up theirs, which freaked Rhydian out even more.

This wasn't a game, he was not stuck in the middle of the forest, somewhere he didn't know with someone following him and he had no idea who. Things were getting serious.

The trees around him looked as if they were moving with a mind of their own and the wind was blowing around him, fuzzing up all the leaves around him and making them flutter around the whole forest. In the pre-morning sun he could just make out odd shaped things around him. He was getting confused and disorientated. He gasped for breath before forcing himself to calm down. Soon he had to stop walking just to gather his bearings.

Once he had stopped, he noticed that the pain in his chest was almost unbearable and soon be was struggling to stand up with the pain and the tiredness that was soon to overcome him.

That's where everything started to go crazy out of control.

When he had stopped, it had given the follower enough time to… attack. Before he had time to even work out what was going on, he could feel K9 teeth sinking into his leg. As he understood what was going on, he let out a murderous scream.

He could feel the wolf inside him trying to get out of and right now he didn't have the energy to hold it back. He transformed into his big brown wolf and began to circle the smaller white wolf. Even with the limp in his right back leg, he still assumed that he could hold his ground. He was wrong.

They continued to circle each other and every now and then one would make some sort of move and take a quick step forward before jumping back and continuing the odd little dance. Rhydian was beginning to hope that the wolf was about to give up and leave him alone when it jumped…

This wolf was too nimble and in his disorientated state Rhydian couldn't even think of fighting back. The wolf went for his already injured leg, snapping and biting away before latching on and not letting go. Rhydian groaned as he heard the snapping sound of bone. Great!

When the wolf realised what it had done, it quickly dropped Rhydian's leg and ran off into the night without leaving a trace behind it...coward. With that little last bit of energy had saved for a total emergency, Rhydian let out a howl, the loudest most painful howl he could muster and with that he turned back to human form.

He stayed lying where he was and passed out, without the energy to go on. The last thought he had before walking into the darkness in his head was that of Maddie… his beautiful Maddie.

And coincidently, it was his beautiful Maddie who woke up at that very second with her parents in their underground den in Jana's pack with a pain in her chest more powerful than she had ever felt it in her whole life…

And a howling stuck in her head, which she never thought she would hear again.

Without a second thought she was shaking her parents and when they asked her what was wrong, all she could say was "Rhydian". His name over and over again… It would be one of the only thing she would say until she got him back safely in her arms… however long that may take.

**A.N.**

**I love everyone on this site sooo much! Please don't stop commenting and favoriting and whatever else you wonderful people like to do! Your all awesome!**

**"Fridge! Crazy fridge!" Who ever can tell me who said this quote and when/where, will get a shout out in the next chapter, which I am currently writing! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhh, Mads… you can't keep doing this." Emma Smith told her daughter as they sat huddled up, still in their den. Maddie now had tears streaming down her face as well as hyperventilating and was refusing to calm down. Ever since they had moved away from Stony Bridge, Maddie had been getting bad dreams, and even a couple of (rare, very rare) good dreams, but every single one about Rhydian.

Almost every time she want to sleep, she would wake up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face and the look of his tear filled eyes from the last time she saw him before she left. And now, a year after she had left (and since the dreams started) her parents and Jana were beginning to get annoyed. It was trying never getting a full night sleep without being woken by a hysterical teenage girl.

"No! Mam, listen! Didn't you just hear that howl! He's here. On our land. I swear it. See, you can even smell him!" Maddie replied, desperate for her mother to listen to her, she knew that he was here! The ache in her chest was hurting so much, it took all of her energy just to argue with her parents about the topic, but, she still wasn't going to let him go. Not now that she was so close. By now, half that pack was up and getting out of their dens. They needed to know what was going on too.

"Maddie stop. This is totally insane! Of course he is not here and now look, you've woken up the whole pack you have got some explaining…" Her mother starting saying before being interrupted by her father.

"Emma, stop. Smell, there really is someone on our land. The smell is faint, their injured… but there is someone here. If Maddie really did hear a howl, and thinks it's Rhydian, then I think she is probably right." Dan said. As they got more and more towards the centre of the wild packs territory, the stronger the pull in Maddie's chest felt. He must be quite near. Really near. No more than a couple of hours away.

The whole pack was now out in the open and they had all heard what Dan had said. In that moment everyone was totally still. Then, they all sprang into action. Everyone was talking and planning and packing and anything else they could think of doing, whether it might be productive or not.

Most of the older members of the pack were saying that whoever or whatever was on their land needed to be dealt with now, they still believed in the old time rules about other wolves not allowed to be near their land.

Then some of the other members didn't think that they should do anything about him. Everyone knew that the stranger on their land was injured, their plan was just to leave him to die, and then he wouldn't be their problem anymore.

When Maddie finally got to Jana (who was surrounded by other members of the pack who all wanted to know what she was planning to do) she told her that she was certain that the injured wolf in their territory was Rhydian. Under Jana's orders most of the pack was ordered back to their dens, while a few of the younger members were told to come and help with the rescue. They needed the strongest; they still had no idea what sort of state he was in.

On the rescue team was Dan and Emma, as well as some of the other members, namely Jana and Owen. Owen had been one of the cubs that was born at about the same time as Jana, making him the same age as both Jana and Maddie. He, like many of the other members had a loathing of the human world. But, as Jana told him, it was only because he had never been there and experienced the joy of a real home.

As the small group left and Maddie quickly followed after them, "Hey… Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked her Father as she continued to follow the rest of the group off into the woods. With each step she took she was holding her chest, willing the pain that was inside it to go away.

"I'm coming to help you get Rhydian back. You didn't really think I was going to stay behind… did you?" she said irritably, she wasn't in the mood to argue about whether she should be going or not, all she knew was, was that she was going to help him and that there was nothing anyone else could do about it.

"Maddie, listen, we don't think it's a good idea… we know he's hurt, do you really want to have to see that? And anyway, look at you. You can barely stand up as it is, by the time you get anywhere near him you will be passing out. We will fix him up and then you can see him…" said Dan.

All in all Maddie knew that what he was saying was reasonable and a year ago she would have given up and gone back to her den, but now there was no way she was going back to camp without him.

"No way! I am coming. I don't care what you say." And before she knew what was happening she was saying things, but didn't know what the words meant… "He is bound to me and there is nothing you can do about it. My mate. Mine. So there is nothing you can do to stop me."

And with that, she was walking away, it the direction that her nose and heart was telling her to go… to him. Leaving the other members of the group looking at each other with confused looks on their faces; this was defiantly not the Maddie they all knew and loved… no, this was someone else.

After a few hours of walking Maddie had lagged to almost the very back of the group and with her parents not talking to her and Jana in charge and therefore unable to spend time chatting, Maddie was beginning to wish that she hadn't bothered to come on this goose chase. So far, they hadn't found him and with the pain so unbearable, she was beginning to think she had dreamt the whole thing, at least that's what she thought until she saw the buddle of clothes and blood right in front of her on the path.

As she saw what she knew was him, the pain in my chest doubled and then tripled and doubled again and then fell to her knees. She sobbed as she saw what had come of him. When they had been at home, he had always been happy, always had that cheeky grin on his face and the glint in his eyes that reassured you that everything would be fine, no matter what the world may throw at you – no matter what Shannon or Liam or even Doctor Whitewood could throw at them. Now all that was left was a cold dark bleeding shell of the man that she had fallen in love with.

Owen watched all of this in amazement. First the bleeding boy his age, then Maddie breaking down and sobbing. He hadn't realised what an odd family had come to join his pack. Or, maybe it was just this 'Rhydian' boy who was weird. He must mean a lot to Maddie. He would need to do some investigating.

Knowing that everyone to preoccupied with Rhydian and that nobody has seen her fall, she crawled up to him. She pushed everyone out of the way and too her surprise, nobody ask her what she was doing as she leaned over him and pressed her lips gently to his.

The next second he was responding. He sat up and looked around at where he was with a crease in his brow and a confused look on his face. After a few seconds he began to recognised everyone and greet them with timid smiles and 'I missed you's'. After greeting everyone, they all moved away so he could talk to Maddie.

He was still sitting where he had passed out last night, so he pulled Maddie onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, he felt the need to protect her from something, but he didn't know what – but something, obviously not noticing the pain in his leg. For the first time in months, he had been able to sit quietly without feeling that ache in his chest.

"I have missed you so much. Every day I would think of you. I was so worried that I would never get you back. I had to come and get you before it was too late to ever fine you again." Rhydian whispered quietly into her hair.

"I missed you too. I was having nightmares every night. I couldn't even remember what happened in them, but all I knew was that I would wake up calling your name. I couldn't cope without you. I'm so glad your back. You are going to stay right?" Maddie asked back snuggling closer into his chest, ignoring the dried blood on his clothes that she was sitting on. The amount of it was worrying her, there must be something really wrong, even though he is not saying what.

"Of course I am staying. I have only just got you back. There is no way I'm leaving now…" he replied kissing Maddie's head lovingly in the proses.

"Do you remember the last thing we said to each other? You know, before I left…?" Maddie asked timidly. She was afraid of the answer. Would she be able to say it again if he had forgotten? Would he not feel the same way if he hadn't?

"Of course I do. I said when I was older I would find you, that we would find each other… And look, we did" He replied looking directly into her eyes. She could never get enough of his intense stare; it may as well be air to her.

"No… before that." She said again, now even more nervous than before, dropping his gaze by looking away and out into the forest.

"Maddie, did you really think I would forget the first time I told you I loved you? It's still true you know. I will never ever stop loving you… as long as you don't mind loving me back that is." He said back using his hand to gently turn Maddie's head back towards his so he could resume looking into her eyes, with a wistful look in his own.

"I will. Always." They staying looking at each other for a couple of minutes before slowly leaning into each other…

"Maddie! Rhydian! Come on, we have to go if we are going to get back to the rest of the pack by lunch." Jana called over. Soon the other members of the pack were walking towards them to help get Rhydian and his injured leg back to the dens.

Way to ruin the moment Jana… it was as if she was trying to muck it up. Or at least that's what Maddie thought.

**A.N**

**And they are reunited... for now. Okay, the was evil. The next chapter will be all fluffy, but... I don't know when it will go up because I am on half term new week and that means a week in Wales. With no internet. And after that I have exams which I am ment to be revising for.**

**I would like to congratulate 'MidnightandDiamonds' for getting the Bobby Lockwood quote. I still laugh when I think of his saying that. Yes. I am that sad.**

**And I would like to thank 'TigerLilyKitten' for correcting my spelling mistakes on a couple of names and other stuff, when I work out how I will be changing them soon. I find spelling really hard with my dyslexia and all, but it is really something I am working on, if you will just bare with me. THANK GOODNESS FOR SPELL CHECK!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

It took Dan on one side and Owen on the other to get Rhydian – Mr broken leg in ten different places – back to the dens… with Maddie walking along side and giving support. All in all it took almost two hours more to get him back than it did to get to him to begin with. And, no matter how hard Rhydian tried to keep a brave face on and not complain, every now and then he would not be able to hold back a little moan or a growl when they hit a bump in the road… forest.

With every sound that left Rhydian's mouth on the journey, she couldn't help but wince and wish that there was something she could do to help him and ease the pain. Of course she knew that there wasn't anything that she could do, but that hurt even more.

When they finally reached the dens, Rhydian was immediately told that he should rest and they he would get looked at by one of the pack elders when he had a bit more strength. Then… there were he discussions about where he was going to sleep. Jana was insistent that he should stay with her or Owen or really anywhere away from Maddie and her family, and oddly enough it was Owen that backed her up on this. But, when they had been arguing for about ten minutes, Rhydian had had enough and let out a loud growl before saying that he wanted to stay with Maddie and that if he didn't get some sleep now he was going to die and they could all be held accountable. A few minutes later, he was tucked up in Maddie's den with Maddie by his side – just like he had always wanted.

The next morning, Rhydian was still not in a good way. Even though he was more rested now, it only gave him more time to focus on how bad his leg hurt, instead of the tired from yesterday that had kept him pretty pre-occupied. He wasn't allowed to do much… well do anything and was now missing the novelty of an internet connection and a good book. When in the wild, if you couldn't hunt, what could you do? Nothing.

Maddie tried her best to help the time pass quickly. She would tell him stories about how she had copped in the wild before he had come back and also about how Jana had been as an Alpha, while sitting a long way away, terrified that if she came near she would hurt Rhydian's leg.

But, soon the interesting stories of fights and plots to over throw Jana began to run out and they were left with nothing much to talk about again. They hadn't been together in so long it was almost as if they had forgotten how to act around each other. Back in the human world, when they had been short of a topic to talk about, they would put a film on and just watch that, or they would talk about how much they liked that new number one single or about how stupid the three K's were; that was always an easy topic to talk about.

But now, films and pop music was just a thing that couldn't be gotten and was just a thing of the past and the three K's might as well be fragments of their imagination. All in all, the wild didn't seem to be all that it should have been.

The only positives about being in the wild that Rhydian had found so far was that he could eat as much meat as he wanted; when his leg healed because right now he couldn't hunt, so he just had to get the scraps and any good bit Maddie managed to save for him. During meal times, crippled members of the pack were totally forgotten… unless you were Maddie and Rhydian, then they would always look out for each other – something both were very grateful for.

The other positive was that they wouldn't have to lock themselves in the basement during a full moon, they could roam free and be who there were. Luckily for Rhydian, there was a full moon coming in tonight, this meant that his leg would finally be healed. The moon did wonders for an injured wolf and no matter how bad the damage was in could usually be fixed by a full moon. He also supposed getting to be closer to Ceri and Bryn was another plus, but right now they were total ignoring him because he was ill, and any way, the Smiths had been his family for so long, he didn't feel like he wanted anything to do with his 'real' family ever again.

After another convocation with Maddie was drawing to a close, Maddie suddenly stopped talking and looked around her with a look of concentration on her face, if she had been in wolf form, her ears would have pricked right up. Right now, they were in the middle of the collection of dens in the pack area, where all the members usually come together to eat. A few seconds later, everyone from the pack was running out of their dens towards them.

At first, Rhydian had no idea what was going on, but soon he picked up the smell on the wind. Wolf. There was another wolfblood on their land and this time they really weren't happy about it. This time they knew exactly who it was and they knew that he or she was not welcome here. As soon as Rhydian had picked up the smell, he recognised it. This was the wolf that attacked him. He should have been able to smell it a mile off, but when his leg had been fixing its self, all of his senses had dimmed – including his smell.

"Listen Rhydian, we have to get you into a den, if he is here, then he is here to cause trouble and I am not getting you more hurt then you already are. Jana! Shall I stay in the den and look after Rhydian…?" Maddie said to Rhydian before calling across the site to Jana.

"No! I wan—Okay, fine. Don't let him get hurt." Was all Jana's response, before she was running off in the direction of the smell.

With all her might, Maddie tried to pick up Rhydian and help him into the den. They were about half way there when the smell increased tenfold. Whoever it was was getting nearer. Maddie had just got Rhydian into the den when a voice rang out behind them.

"Oh look… it's the tame and the not so tame."

"Get away from us Anthony… we have no business with you. We didn't come onto your land so you should come onto ours. Now go, you should know that you are not welcome here." Maddie replied, her tone laced with venom.

"It's not you, Miss Smith, I have a problem with, or anyone in your pack in fact… it's that one. You know the one that is bound to you that you are hiding behind your back in that den. The smell radiation off you two is disgusting; I can smell it a mile off." He sneered back; if looks could kill 'Anthony' would be dead on the floor right now from the look Maddie gave him.

"You won't come near him; you have already done enough damage. You'll have to get through me first. And I'd like to see you try." Maddie replied her voice still calm and collected. Rhydian knew that if she had been in this situation a year ago, she would be screaming and shouting by now and that she would have been struggling to keep the wolf inside. To keep those blue veins running up her hands and neck. She had got so much more control… and Rhydian like it, hopefully they wouldn't fight as much now.

"You know the rules, if any member of the pack is on our land they can be sentenced to deat—"

"Don't give me that, he didn't know the rules and as you said, he isn't in our pack. Anyway, cubs from your pack stubble onto our land all the time… How many of them how we 'sentenced to death', ehh?" Maddie called back triumphantly, she knew she had won.

"Fine, but don't think I will be so generous a second time." Anthony replied before turning on his heel and leaving,

"Mads, that was awesome! But, if you don't mind, can you just run through what actually happened…" Rhydian said from the inside of the den where they were now sitting, waiting for the others to return. He was still a bit dazed and the sudden movement really hadn't done him any favours.

"Well, the first person we smelt was the one we think attacked you… he distracted most of the pack and was probably hoping that you would be a sitting target for his Alpha – Anthony. The one that attacked you was Derek by the way. He's the second of their pack. At first we tried to live in peace with them, but as you can see, it's not exactly easy. I'm just glad he didn't get to you; I would have been able to live with myself, if we had gotten back and found you ripped to shreds. It would have been the most depressing full moon ever."

Maddie continued to explain all about the other packs in the area, but finally the others returned.

"What a waste of time! Derek ran away as soon as we showed up and then we smelt Anthony, but then Derek came back! It was just one massive confusion. It would have helped if someone had been able to make their mind up." Ryan (another member of the pack) said hinting towards Jana the whole time.

From then all a long debate went on about what the right thing to do would have been Jana fought her case, while Ryan said she was stupid and too young to rule a pack and Ceri got involved for good measure, but, luckily it was interrupted by night fall.

Soon enough the moon would be rising and there were still jobs to do. Rhydian was excused from these, so Maddie took it upon herself to make sure he wasn't bored. At least she did once she finished her wood collecting duties.

Just before the moon rose, Rhydian pulled Maddie down to sit next to him on the tree root he had been carried to.

"Hey Mads. Did you know that you're a genius…" Rhydian said, knowing full well that he had used the same line that he had first said over a year ago.

"Well, I have been told." Maddie said back with a smug grin. The guy was goofy, but she thought it was cute…

"I'm so glad were back together. You and me. Like old times." Rhydian said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah. Me too." Maddie replied, totally transfixed by Rhydian's innocent blue eyes that were shining out at her through the darkness.

Maddie and Rhydian started leaning in at the same time and their lips were about to touch when Owen came bounding up behind them, obviously full of energy due to the full moon. He quickly dived through them and landing in between the, completely taking up the space when their heads had just been.

"Looking forward to your first full moon in the wild Mr hop-along!" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, just can't wait." Rhydian replied, his enthusiasm lacking a bit and he said the phrase through gritted teeth. Was interrupting there reuniting moments the new trend or something? Everyone seemed to be doing it…

Can't freaking wait.

**A.N**

**'ello! I am really sorry about not posting yesterday... I was at a school event, so everything was a bit hectic - raving in the dark. Anyway, here is the next chapter... I do know I said it would be fluffy, but I wanted to make sure it was obvious that Maddie had changed a bit.**

**I promise the next chapter really will be fluffy. Please tell me what you think of this! I love the great comments, I really do - but any constrictive critique would be happily recived! I want my writing to be betterer. Real word. **

**Bye and thanks for reading xx**


	6. Chapter 6

When the moon finally rose, Rhydian was delighted to find that his leg was almost completely healed when he was in wolf form. He and Maddie ran around the forest biting and nipping at each other's heals trying to catch each other, their game lasted for almost the whole night and by the end of it, they were both glad that they were enjoying the full moons once again.

When they had been apart, both Maddie and Rhydian had practically dreaded the full moon. Back in Stony Bridge, Rhydian would go and hide in the tunnels that were attached to Maddie's old home; he wanted to avoid getting caught by Dr Whitewood, who had come back to the village looking for more evidence – wishing that Maddie was still with him so they could run about. Meanwhile, Maddie, in her wild pack would stay in her den most nights not wanting to run around and have fun with the others, wishing that Rhydian was with her to hold her close.

In the morning, they both woke up at about the same time in the middle of the forest, holding on to each other tightly. After a few minutes, they gathered up enough energy to wonder back to the dens were they went back to sleep, all cuddled up again.

Rhydian was glad to have her back in his arms again, and this time he was never ever going to let her go.

When they awoke again, they got up to find some form of food. Rhydian, who was very happy about being able to walk again, even in human form, decided to make use of his new found ability by going hunting straight away with Maddie.

After a good meal, they both sat on the logs in the middle of the site, talking about what they wanted to do later.

"Oh! I've just remembered! There is this huge county club, just outside the forest and whenever some sort of holiday, like Christmas or Easter or something like that is going on, they hold a big event and do fireworks and stuff." Maddie said, getting more and more excited by the second…

"Yeah... And?" Rhydian replied.

"Well, do you remember last year, there was the 'Luna Fair' back home. Well, they are doing a big event for it this year. There is going to be fireworks and a dance and stuff. Normally people are meant to pay to get in, but if we jump over the fence, then we won't have to. Also, I bet we could steal something from the Barbeque. I miss having cooked food." Maddie said as quickly as she could.

It was sad really, she still thought of Stony Bridge as her home. Nowhere else would ever been the same as the beautiful house and never ending forest she had grown up in, nowhere would ever compare to that.

"We have to go!" she finished off, full of energy.

"Just you and me…?" Rhydian asked with a cheeky grin on his face, even if it wasn't going to be just him and Maddie he still could go, but. If it was just him and Maddie, it would be a definite plus.

"Yeah! There know way I'm bringing Jana and almost everyone else in the pack is too wild to be around normal humans, also Mam and Dad don't really want to go. Anyway, it's not for another month." She replied.

"Then, Miss Maddie Smith… it would be a honour to take you to the country club for the Luna fair." Rhydian replied, the cheeky grin never leaving his face.

"Goof ball."

"You know you love it." Rhydian replied

"Yeah. And I love you." Maddie shot back, looking into his eyes with a meaning full look on her face.

"Love you too. I am so glad to have you back." Rhydian said before grabbing Maddie and giving her a big bear hug. Hugs make everything better.

The rest of the month passed pretty smoothly. The only problem was that whenever Rhydian and Maddie were alone, someone would come and sit next to them for no apparent reason to cut off the kiss that still was yet to happen or, come and join in their convocation about how glad they were to be back together. Whether it is Jana or Owen or Maddie's parents or Ceri or anyone! It was beginning to get on both of their nerves.

They were both glad when the Luna eclipse was coming up. The evening before, Rhydian stayed awake, trying to remember everything Jana had told him about it last year. Something about the wolf being on the outside, but still looking human. All he knew was, that it was the best feeling ever and that he couldn't wait for it.

Before, going off to the country club, Rhydian and Maddie had put their best effort into making themselves look as if they had not be living in the wild for the last few months. They had snuck into the town, and with the last of Rhydian's money had brought fresh shirts and although his budget couldn't stretch to complete new outfits, it was a great improvement.

They had also invested in a hair brush and before going out, had gone to the nearby stream to wash all the dirt off their faces. By the end of the makeover, they looked like totally different people – well, at least people that had lived in homes and not dens.

Of course, Jana and Owen had been totally against the idea of the two going together. Alone. But, they were both unwilling to join them to see 'fireworks'. Wolfblood's were terrified of fire, so the thought of seeing works of fire really didn't appeal. Rhydian made sure not to tell them what fireworks really were and in the end they were let to go.

After a quick run through the forest, Maddie and Rhydian arrived outside the country club fence and with a quick leg up Maddie was over. Rhydian took a few paces back before running up and jumping over the fence like it was a pebble on the road – not a metal fence twice his height.

They walked into the club, trying to make themselves look as if they belonged there. Around them, couple were dancing and burgers and hotdogs were cooking and even though it was almost 9:30 at night, it was still reasonably light.

As the night went on Rhydian and Maddie found themselves at a bit of a loose end. It was still too early for the fireworks and dancing, plus they had already… borrowed… a burger or two, savouring the taste of cooked food.

They soon heard music coming from the bandstand, and, with nothing better to do, they decided to go and check out who and what was playing – it had been way to long since Maddie had heard any form of decent music.

As they walked towards the band stand, the voice that was ringing out of the speakers was becoming more and more recognisable to Maddie and yet she couldn't quite place it. She was certain that she had heard it before, she just didn't know where.

As she reached the bandstand – she had run ahead of Rhydian – the song had finished and the singer as well as the rest of the band were stopping to fix a broken guitar string.

Maddie nearly had a heart attack when she saw who was standing on the stage in front of her. The best friend she had had since she was seven was standing on the stage, Shannon Kelly, holding a guitar in place while Harry Awerwood changed a string.

Soon Rhydian turned up and was as surprised as Maddie to find Shannon and her Boyfriend in the middle of a posh county club – let alone performing. Rhydian had known when he left that Shannon and Harry were still together and that they had been working on some new music, but he had no idea that they had gigs.

With all her might she stared at Shannon, willing her to look at her and after a few seconds, she could tell that Shannon knew that there were eyes on her. Shannon started scanning the crowd and soon caught Maddie's eyes. The look on Shannon's face was a picture when she saw Maddie and Rhydian standing in the crowd. Her eyes had looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets.

Soon the broken string was mended and the music had to continue, they whole band was fantastic, Shannon's voice had gotten better since she had last sung for Maddie and the songs had more meaning – it was pretty obvious that a couple of them had been written by either Shannon or Harry for the other. All romantic and gushy.

When the set finally finished, Shannon came bounding off the stage as fast as her high heel clad feet could carry her. She flew into Maddie's arms as soon as she was in reach. Both of the friends were so happy to see each other. Rhydian and Harry greeted each other with smiles and a 'manly' handshake, not wanting to look girly in front of the girls they were trying to impress.

"Wow Maddie! Why are you here? This is amazing it's been so long! I have missed you so much!" Shannon let out all in one breath, not stopping for air along the way.

"I've missed you too! My pack is round her, I come and crash these events sometimes, I think the more important question is why you are here? You sounded great!" Maddie replied.

"Well, Harry's band got bigger and they needed a female lead, so when I got asked, I said yes! This is our first proper gig; lunar fairs have become our thing. Oh, and Tom should be around her somewhere, he's the roady, but also does a lot of the behind the scenes DJ stuff." Shannon replied.

The girls continued to chat for the rest of the evening and when Tom finally showed up. He was greeted by a huge hug from Maddie and a 'bro' hug from Rhydian who had really missed having his best guy friend around.

Soon, the second act started with some music that had just been in the charts and that most people seemed to love, this signalled the start of the dancing. Looking across the floor, Maddie and Rhydian could see Shannon and Harry having a great time dancing together in the dark, and Tom, dancing with some girl that he had picked up while he had been her. Apparently being a roady/DJ was cool!

"Hey Mads… I was wondering, if well…" Rhydian stuttered out, the cool demeanour fading away very suddenly, only to be replaced by a nervous school boy, trying to get out of something bad he had done.

"Come on Rhydian, spit it out…" Maddie said with a teasing smile on her face, she loved it when she was the one running rings around Rhydian instead of the other way around.

With a deep breath Rhydian said "Maddie, would you like a dance…?" the cool slipping away at the end of the sentence.

"Yes. I would." Maddie replied and with that pulled him onto the dance floor, just in time for a new song to start. Something about yellow diamonds and finding love in a hopeless place, and although neither Rhydian nor Maddie had heard it before, they both thought is described their relationship perfectly.

Everyone was having a great time doing stupid dance moves and laughing their heads off.

After a while, there was the call for the fireworks, so the five friends walked to the viewing area together. Then Tom reminded them, that they have to go to the stage and watch from there because they have another set straight after the show… but that Rhydian and Maddie weren't allowed there. Apparently the stage and behind it was a VIP/Bands only area.

Although at first Maddie wasn't too happy about being separated from the friends that she had only just been reunited with, but when she was promised by Shannon that they would meet up again straight after her second set, she was happy to let them go and set up while she watched the show with Rhydian.

After not too long, the fireworks started. The crowd all around them were 'oohing' and 'aarrghhing' at the beauty of the fireworks. Neither Maddie or Rhydian had ever seen fireworks before apart from on TV and they were both so captivated that neither of them could say a single word.

The display had stopped for a couple of seconds and they both thought it was over.

"That was amazing! I've had the best night ever!" Maddie say, totally hyper on fireworks.

"Yeah! I've never seen anything so beautiful… well, apart from you that is…" Rhydian replied, a cheesy smile stuck to his face. He turned to look at Maddie after keeping his eyes on the sky for so long. They look straight into each other's eyes before they stared to talk again.

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Yes. Most defiantly." He replied still not taking his eyes off Maddie.

They slowly leaned in and just as their lips touch for the first time since Maddie had brought Rhydian back from near death, the firework grand finale went off.

Colours and shapes and everything else you could think of were going off all around them and yet all they could think of was each other. The kiss was perfect and as they pulled away from each other, they both had the most stupid grins on their face, before going in for another.

This night had been totally perfect…

Meanwhile, Jana and Owen were sat on the top of the club house roof, watch Maddie and Rhydian snog the living day lights out of each other.

"Jana! You said I could have her! Now look she is making out with YOUR 'mate'. You have to sort this out. The deal was if I help you get his back, you will order her to be with me, you said—" Owen shouted, but was cut off by Jana half way through.

"Yes. I know what I said. This is only a… bump in the road, everything will be fine. You will get your mate and I will get mine."

Without another word, she left the roof and Owen followed swiftly behind her, knowing that he was already on the wrong side of her.

They left Rhydian and Maddie blissfully unaware of the pain and hell to come. They left Rhydian and Maddie kissing in the moon light like any young couple in love – because that's exactly what they were.

**A.N**

**Well my lovelys, her is the new chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday - I was in the car for 5 hours getting to Wales and now while I'm here the internet is really dodgy so I don't know when I will be able to update again.**

**I would also like to thank you all for getting me to over 50! reviews! THIS IS AMAZING! I love you guys 3**

**I think there will only be another 2-4 chapters in this. I hate it when stories go on and on so I don't want mine to. ANyway, I was wondering if you wanted a Maddie and Rhydian against the world situation, or if you wanted them to be apart again? I won't tell you any more... If you can put your answers in the review box below, I will write accordingly. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Abbie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**

**Yep... I'm being special and putting the AN at the tops, but its only because I have such a long chapter for you guys... ALl I can say is 6 pages on word...**

**I am sorry if the ending to the last chapter confused anybody, it was kind of ment to. The point is Jana is in love with Rhydian and thinks he should be her mate and Owen thinks he should be with Maddie. **

**I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! to 'Middy's. '! **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter... its one of the most important big ones before the end... Also, sorry that my list got messed up when I copied it across, it was meant to go 1,2,3 not 1,1,1.**

**Abbie xx**

All in all, the firework night had been a huge success for many reasons…

Maddie and Rhydian were officially together – even if they weren't going to tell the rest of the pack yet… they could sense something was a bit off with most of them.

Maddie had finally got to talk to Shannon again after the year and a half since she had last seen her and they had made plans to stay in contact. They were going to meet at the country club again next time there was an event, also, Shannon gave Maddie her mobile number. Although Maddie had no phone and even if she did she wouldn't be able to charge it, she still took it, planning on going to a phone box or something at some point.

Maddie and Rhydian felt as if they could take on the world together… little did they know how soon they would have to.

When they finally got back to the dens, it was almost midnight – they could tell by the moon. The moon hadn't come fully out until very late that night, so they had managed to hide their bright yellow eyes until the very last minute.

When they got there they found some very fresh prints on the ground that weren't theirs, someone else must have come out after they left. Maddie and Rhydian shook it off; nothing was going to rein their perfect night.

Soon, they were snuggled up in bed once again and as they kissed each other good night, they both could say that they had never been so happy in their whole lives.

They spent the next few days lazing around, and not doing very much in general apart from enjoying each other's company. Since the firework night they had been practically joined at the hip and spent almost all of their time together whether it be eating or hunting or sleeping or whatever else.

The first people to notice the change were Maddie's parents. They had approached them and asked what was going on with them, and Maddie, unable to lie to her parents, told them exactly what had happened, missing out a couple of details like all the time they had spent snogging in their den yesterday.

That night when they went to sleep, next to each other as always, they both felt like they had a bit of a weight off their shoulders after telling Maddie parents about them, the secret relationship had been getting harder and harder to hide from them.

The next morning when they woke up, still in each other's arms from last night, they decided that today would be a good day to go for a swim. It was warm outside for the first time in what felt like ever and since they had found a new lake a few days ago, it seemed like a good time to clean themselves up and have a bit of fun. Something that had been very hard to do while Jana and Owen had been around.

Since the firework night, they had been very off. They spent all their time either following them, or avoiding them like the plague. Rhydian had the sneaking suspicion that they were planning something that involved them both, he didn't know what it was but because he didn't want to worry Maddie he didn't say anything about it to her. He knew that if and when the time came he would protect her from anything Jana or Owen could throw at them. Or at least he hoped he could.

Before leaving, they didn't have very much to do. They didn't need to do any packing; it wasn't like they owned swimming costumes.

They were planning to go after lunch, but, when they got the news that Jana was looking for them, they decided that the sooner they go the better. If Jana got to them, she would forbid them going or something else stupid like that to stop them going.

They quickly ran away into the forest, worrying that they didn't even have to time to say 'bye' to Maddie's parents before leaving. It was odd to think that a year ago; Jana was one of their best friends, now they were running away from her. Rhydian wondered what had happened to her while he had been away, what being an Alpha had done to her…

When they reached the lake after a quick run through the forest, they were glad to find it empty. The lake its self was beautiful. The water was a clear blue and there were trees hanging down all around it on every side of a deep green. Every now and then one of the fragrant pink flowers would catch your eyes and finish of the scene. It was perfect.

Rhydian was the first to get in; he had barely finished taking in the setting before yanking his shirt over his head, pulling his shoes off and diving head first into the water.

"Come on Mads! The waters lovely!" Rhydian shouted across the lake.

"Oh… umm yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a minute…" Maddie replied. She hadn't thought of this.

Rhydian swam up to the side of the lake. "Mads, just come in, just take your shoes off, your other clothes will dry off when you get out. If you want to take your top off I'm not complaining or anything—"

Rhydian was interrupted by Maddie landing on him as she jumped into the lake. Rhydian was right, the water was lovely. They had fun swimming about a bit, before becoming daring and swimming down the river that came off the side of the lake, at the end of that they found a small water fall.

It wasn't big enough to stand under, but the water under it was very deep, so Rhydian took it as the perfect opportunity to practise a bit of diving. As he climbed out of the water Maddie couldn't help stare at the bare chest boy in front of her.

"Like what you see Maddie?" Rhydian said before jumping off into the river splashing Maddie right in the face.

When Rhydian resurface, Maddie replied "Urgh, no, I was just… looking at you diving?"

"Yeah right, but as you seem so interested in diving, it's time that you had a go… don't you think?" Rhydian replied. Goof Ball.

Before Maddie could give a valid argument that wasn't made up of splutters and gasping noises before Rhydian had pulled her out of the water and they were at the top of the water fall.

"I think a dive might be a bit hard for you, so, I will be happy if you will just jump off with me…? Okay?" Rhydian said, but no matter how calm he spoke or how easy the challenge sounded, Maddie still wasn't convinced that jumping of water falls was a hobby she wanted to take up, even if it was with Rhydian.

"I… well… I really don't think it's a good idea. I don't like heights. I don't…" Maddie stuttered out.

"How about I hold your hand…? You'll be fine, I promise… for me?" Rhydian said, giving Maddie his very best puppy dog eyes. Damn those eyes…

"Umm. Ok! Fine! But, you own me! The things I do for you…" Maddie replied.

Before she knew what was happening, Rhydian had hold of her hand and they were flying off the top of what seemed to by Mt. Everest. Everything was happening so quickly and suddenly they had hit the water. She felt Rhydian's hand let go of hers, so before she knew what she was doing, she had opened her eyes to try and see him, only to find that the water didn't sting like she expected and that the water was totally clear.

She looked around before spotting Rhydian who also had his eyes open. She swam up to him as quickly as she could, while still under the water, he pulled her close and gave her a quick peck on the mouth before pulling her up above the water.

"That was amazing!" Maddie said still clinging on to Rhydian in the same position she had been in under the water.

Rhydian pulled her to him again and pressed his lips to her, after a few seconds everything sped up and just as Maddie was about to knot her hands into Rhydian's hair, a familiar voice rung out from behind them.

"So. This is where you two have been. I know you know that I was looking for you. How dare you disobey your Alpha so you can do what? Play tonsil tennis. If you two aren't back at the dens in ten minutes, you will face some serious consequences." Jana shouted before storming off in the direction they could only assume she had come from. Maddie had a blush sitting on her cheeks at Jana said that she couldn't shake off no matter how hard she tried.

After another few minutes of splashing around that they knew they shouldn't have done, they swam back down the smell liver back to the main lake, silent the whole time.

They quickly got out of the water and started pulling on their clothes when Rhydian turned to Maddie and said "You do know that you are the love of my life, right?"

Maddie was left speechless at this, she knew it was true – for her too, but the fact that he had just said it out loud like that had suddenly made it so much more real.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. It was all she could say before launching herself at him and almost knocking him over with the total force she had just hugged him with.

"So you're my mate right…?" Maddie asked, she hadn't grown up knowing this stuff, it wasn't the sort of thing her and her parents spent their time talking about.

"I think so, but you can't know till we are both 18… That's meant to be the age when a wolfblood matures and they find a mate, but if they know who their mate is before that, they will know that they are in love with them and that they would lay their life down for them, cheesy stuff like that" he replied with a small smile on his face.

"So, you would do that for me?" Maddie asked, she had never had that sort of bond with someone, well, apart from her parents.

"Of course, without a second thought." Rhydian replied imminently and Maddie knew every word was true and that she would do the same for him.

"God, you are amazing…" they said in unison before lying down on the floor with a quickly laugh, right where they had fallen.

They staying on floor lying next to each other for a few minutes before remembering that the only reason they got out of the water was because Jana had come and bullied them. With the thought of what Jana might do to them if they were not back in time, they stood up broke into a run through the forest.

When they finally arrived at the dens, they were surprise to find on one in them. They headed towards the main area of the site when they were met with a sight that neither of them had been expecting.

All the members of the pack (including the elders, which you never saw outside their dens unless it was something important) standing in the area, where Rhydian had been tried for 'treason against the Alpha' almost 3 years ago.

Jana was at the front of the group with Owen just behind her, and then the rest of the pack spread out in a semi-circle around her. Maddie's parents were also present, both looking very uncomfortable and worried about the situation. Among the small crowd was also Ceri and Bryn who weren't looking happy, as well as Ryan who had a look of angry on his face, it was obvious that he didn't want to be here. Apart from them, there were about 5 other people, none of which Rhydian knew, but he assumed that they were all from the pack.

"Well well, look who's finally joined us, finished your little love fest I see" Jana said, her tone threatening. Rhydian stepped in front of Maddie ad form as defence, if Jana wanted his Maddie; she was going to have to get through him first.

"You are both here to be tried for treason against the Alpha, she gave you orders and you disobeyed them… twice. You don't need to say anything, there no point trying to defend yourself." Owen stated looking smug as he stood behind Jana.

That when Rhydian worked it out. Every last detail. This had been their plan hadn't it? They had been following them looking for the first opportunity to get them into any form of trouble so they could make their move. He didn't know what their motive was, but the fact that they had been planning to hurt Maddie, and that they had put this much though into it just sent him crazy. They couldn't do this!

"This was your plan all along wasn't it? You were just waiting for one of use to slip up so you could find some punishment for us! We went swimming, you can't punish us. You have no really reason! You can't!" Rhydian shouted, his anger getting the better of him.

"Tut tut Rhydian always had anger problems haven't you…? Maybe tying you to that punishment rock would sort that out, or should I tie you little girlfriend to it…?" Jana said sniggering.

Rhydian calmed down instantly "Do what you want to me, just don't touch her."

This was strange for Maddie, everything around her was so important for her future and yet she was frozen to the spot letting Rhydian fight her battles. She had never seen Rhydian calm down from being angry so quickly before, it was almost unnerving.

It was as a total surprise for Emma and Dan, they knew that Maddie and Rhydian were serious about their relationship, they just didn't know how serious. It surprised them how much Rhydian cared for their daughter.

"No. I think I shall give little Madeline to Owen, he can do what he wants to her; meanwhile you will be on a no food for a month treatment. Think of it as getting off lightly." Jana replied.

Suddenly there was an up roar. Rhydian was throwing a fit and was having to be restrained by Dan; if he was restrained, he probably would have attacked Jana or Owen, Emma was shouting about how that was ridicules and not a proper punishment for anything and that it was inhumane to starve a boy for a month, Ryan was saying that Jana's leadership was crazy and that they needed a proper Alpha and Owen and Jana were saying that their punishment was totally justified.

Maddie ran over to Rhydian and told him to calm down, which he did instantly before throwing herself into his arms.

"Please, don't let him take me away, please Rhydian. What will he do to me? Please-" Was all she could say before being pulled out of his arms.

"Maddie!" Rhydian yelled at the top of his voice "You can't take her away! You can't!" he practically sobbed. He tried to pull her back but with a quick yank she was bustled away from him.

He tried to run after her, only to find a member of the pack he had never seen before holding him back and by the time he had gotten free, Maddie was already out of sight, he ran around the site looking for her but with no luck.

"I love you!" was the last thing he heard from her before she was pushed and pulled into Owens den and before Rhydian collapsed in a heap on the floor sobbing his heart out.

He didn't know when he would see her again, but he knew that he would never stop fighting. Fighting for her.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day was torture for Rhydian, he was not allowed to hunt, or even leave the dens, so by the time it was night fall he was so hungry one of Bradlington High's school Veggie Wednesday special lunches would have been gladly received.

Also, without Maddie with him, he refused to talk to anyone apart from the odd sentence here and there. So when Dan and Emma Smith came up to him to check he was ok, he refused to say a word to them. Then later when Jana came over to try and sweet talk him about finding a way to make his punishment end quickly, he refused to talk to her too. All the other members of the pack couldn't help but look up to him for it.

Ryan came up to him and presented him with a small chunk of meat for him to eat, but he refused saying "I can't, if Maddie has to do her punishment, I am going to do mine." Rhydian wasn't going to let Maddie suffer with whatever punishment she had to go through, while he was here happy as Larry, having a snack.

As the days went on, Rhydian got weaker and weaker, and with no full moon till almost the very end of his punishment, the pack, especially Bryn, Ceri, Emma and Dan were beginning to worry. Of course they were all worrying about Maddie too, but that fact the Rhydian was here, in front of them, in such obvious pain, it was harder not to want to do something about it.

Meanwhile all of this was going on; Maddie was stuck inside Owen's den with Owen watching over her constantly. Over the day she had been in there, they hadn't said a word to each other and Owen was beginning to get angrier and angrier.

"Maddie, you have to do something, or I will order you to." Owen said…

"What's there to do in here? I'm not doing anything you say you freak, order me about as much as you like but I won't do it." Maddie replied rebelliously, she wasn't going to do what this idiot told her to do, no matter what. Or so she hoped.

Owen leapt forward; he had had enough of this. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards so he was practically talking to her neck… "You listen her darling, you are my mate, and you know what I want from my mate, don't you? Or do I need to tell you exactly what to do…?" Owen asked his voice menacing.

"No… I know…" Maddie cried, she now had silent tears falling down her face… "I'm just not ready, please… Argh! Give me some time… I won't, Ow! Disappoint you…" she said, Owen pulling her hair harder with every word.

"Good… that's what I like to hear… you can stay her with me till you are ready…" Owen said before turning away from Maddie to do something on other in another corner of the den.

Maddie would just have to hope that Rhydian or someone in the pack would come and save her before Owen forced her into something she really didn't want to do…

In the middle of the night, Rhydian heard something, so with some of the last of his strength, he climbed out of his den to look around. No matter where he went he could still hear the noise in the back of his head, and when he listened to it carefully, he heard words. Someone was projecting their thoughts into his head.

Although he had never actually met any two people that could do this, he knew that they existed. There had been rumours around since he was bored that mated wolves could communicate through their thoughts… they had been taught about it by the elders when they were younger… Maddie!

It had to be Maddie trying to send him something. He couldn't quite make it out at first, but the harder he listened, the more he understood what she was saying… 'Rhydian… Save… Owen's den…" The message was sketchy and he knew that he hadn't got it all, but, it was enough.

He ran as fast as he could across the site, to where he knew Owen's den was – why hadn't he thought of that, when she was taken away, Rhydian had thought that her being in Owen's den would be too obvious so he hadn't bothered to check there. He supposed that in his food deprived state, he hadn't thought of Occam's Razor… the simplest explanation is probably true.

When he reached the dens, before he had a proper plan of action, he had climbed in only to come face to face with Maddie… and Owen. Damn.

"Wow! Look who it is… Rhydian, how are you doing… dying of starvation yet? I see you've come to save Miss Smith. I think not… Bye then!" he said before launching himself at Rhydian.

Maddie, unsure of what was going on, or how Rhydian had suddenly worked out where she was, but after a few seconds, she realised that Rhydian was going to end up dead in this fight if she didn't do something about it.

With all her force, she jumped onto Owens back and bit into his neck as hard as she could. With a yelp, Owen let go of Rhydian who looked confused for a second before seeing Maddie on Owen's back.

"Go Rhydian! Get out of here! Run!" Maddie shouted, trying to get her point across as quickly as she could.

With that, Rhydian scampered away, with only a few bad bite marks across his arms and neck. He was unsure what exactly had happened, but he was sure that Maddie had saved him, and that he had put her in a lot more danger than she had been in before he had come investigating. But, at least he knew that she alive, if nothing else.

Under the ground, Maddie was rocking herself in a corner, trying to get to sleep after the beating Owen had just given her for saving Rhydian. He had hit her over 30 times with his old belt before she had lost count and passed out. She had come back around, only to see that Owen was not where to be found – for that she was very glad, she would never see him again if she could help it, which she probably couldn't. After a while she finally got to sleep, glad to know that Rhydian was safe, and that at some point he would save her… she just didn't know when. She hoped it would be soon, very soon.

The next morning back above ground, Rhydian was in a bad way, without any food his immune system was having trouble and with the winter months getting colder and colder he had one of the worst case of infection from his wounds after the night before, the elders ever thought they had seen. They asked him where he got them and all he said in reply was 'Owen' before shutting up again and not saying another word.

Almost everyone in the pack now thought Jana's rule was totally ridicules, but with most of the older members of the pack having young venerable cubs, they couldn't up rise, in case they were thrown out of the pack, or in case the pups were targeted by Jana. The younger members of the pack didn't have any power over her as they were all younger than her and the elders were too old to do anything, one attack from a wolf like Jana and they would all be dust in no time, they didn't want to risk it.

In the end, it was Emma and Daniel that went to Jana and told her the situation with Rhydian, as soon as she hurt he was ill, she cancel the punishment and although this got her on a few peoples good side, most people knew that there was another motive, apart from out of the goodness of her heart. It didn't take genius to work out that the other motive was that she was totally in love with him and she knew she didn't have a chance if he was dead.

He was given some of the food reserves to eat, but by then, he was already too sick to stand, let alone feed himself raw meat (oh the joys) so in the end Jana came up and said she would feed him, only to be stopped by Ceri and Emma, they weren't going to let her anywhere near the dying boy.

"I don't think so, you have important Alpha duties. We will look after him, or are you duties not that important?" Emma asked.

"But, I… Fine! I'll come back later to see how he is…" was all she said before storming away.

As she was storming through the camp she was intercepted by Owen. He looked troubled and she knew straight away that something was wrong.

"Listen, come with me to my den, we need to talk… it's important. Come on…" He said, and then grabbed Jana by the hand and pulled her through the camp.

When they finally reached the den, Jana was pulled inside. In the corner she could just see the situate of Maddie sitting in the far corner, seemingly asleep.

"Well, what is it then?" Jana asked in an irritated tone, she hadn't enjoyed being pulled through the camp.

"Last night, Rhydian came down here. Somehow he knew where she was and he came to save her, I managed to keep her here, but now her knows where she it I bet he will come back again. And now you have started giving him food again, the whole too weak to save her thing isn't going to work, is it? I think we should move her. Tonight at night fall, we should move her to the abandoned mine on the side of the forest… Okay?" Owen asked, seeming very pleased with his plan.

"Yes fine, whatever, I'm more worried about how she got the information to him about where she was. Have you ever heard that thing that mated wolf bloods can communicate through their minds… I think they are doing that. We need to work out how to stop it." Jana replied.

"What? For one thing, you said she wasn't Rhydian mate, you said she was mine! And, when will she have learnt how to do this? I bet they don't teach it in Human schools like they do here…" Owen replied, Jana hated to admit it, but Owen had a point.

"I think you are right. She probably doesn't even know she is doing it. If that's true, then I don't think we have anything to worry about, but, in case she does, we won't tell her anything about where she is being moved and when. She can't leak the information if she doesn't know it herself." Jana replied.

"Okay… good idea." Owen replied, the nerves from earlier seeming to fade away now that the plan had been made and approved.

"Good… is that everything…? Good. Bye then." Jana said, before leaving the den to check on Rhydian, she wasn't going to let some stupid old women tell her what to do.

Back in the den Maddie snuck one eye open to see if Jana had left or not, she was relived to find that she had. She had put as much effort as she could to remember everything they had said to each other; night fall, abandoned mine, telepathic convocations between mates.

That's what confused her the most. She really hadn't meant to send a message out to Rhydian, but thinking back to it, she did remember thinking she wished Rhydian knew where she was and if he was going to come and rescue her or not.

Maybe, if she tried hard enough, she would be able to get this message across too, if she did it quickly, Rhydian could put together some sort of group to help. She knew her parents defiantly wouldn't miss the opportunity to help him. And if she was lucky Ceri and Bryn would come too.

With all the strength she had she projected the thoughts into Rhydian's head, of course she had no idea if it was working, but she wasn't going to stop until she was forced to move.

Above ground, Rhydian was starting to get some energy back after being fed, when he heard the noise in his head exactly the same as yesterday. Maddie. It had to be. He was starting to tune in to what she was saying when Jana came up and started to talk to him. With two voices talking to him he couldn't hear either properly.

"Feeling any better Rhydian, you look a bit better. Are Emma and Ceri taking good care of you? They better be." She asked…

"Oh, umm, yeah, no, yes! Oh shut up" Rhydian said, meaning to project the shut up at Maddie, but it came out wrong.

"Well if that's how you feel, I will come back later when you are not so weird." Jana said, losing her patience for him.

Ops, Jana was going to be cross with him now, but that was the least of his problems. He started to tune into Maddie again, and within a few seconds, he got the message.

"Being moved… Moon Rise… Old Abandoned Mine… Bring help…" and finally "I love you…" the last one making Rhydian smile.

When he was certain that Jana was out of ear shot, Rhydian turned to Emma and Ceri…

"Listen, I got a message from Maddie, they are moving her tonight at night fall, to the old mine. If we can stake it out, now would be the perfect chance to save her." Rhydian said excitedly.

"What? How did you get a message?" asked Emma excitedly, the thought of getting her cub back was a great weight of her mind.

"I don't know… she just sent it into my head. I swear it's her. It must be, how else would anyone be able to get thing into my head. You must have heard those rumours about wolf bloods being able to communicate. I think it's that." Rhydian said triumphantly.

"Yes, but Rhydian… that only mates…" Ceri said slowly to her son.

"I know that." Rhydian replied.

"Look, lets sort this out later, right now we need to get as many people involved as possible if we are going to overpower Jana and Owen. Owen is the lead fighter, so he is going to be hard to take down. We will need at least two people on him and Jana isn't a bad fighter either…" Ceri said with Emma nodding along.

"Jana's mine." Rhydian said.

"Right… well with that sorted we better plan, Bryn, can you go and get Dan and Ryan please, I think that is will be their area of expertise." Emma called over to Bryn who went running off a couple of seconds later.

By the time the sun was setting, there was a team of seven people hiding in different places in the old mine. The team included; Emma, Dan, Ceri, Bryn, Ryan, Rhydian and another member of the pack Gemma, who had never been on Jana's side, but was too scared to go against her up till now.

All they had to do was wait. Wait for the right moment. Wait for Maddie.

**A.N.**

**Okay, this one isn't quite as long as the last one, but the next chapter is probably going to be one of the most important in the story. I think I may have misjudged the number of chapters wrong, so I think there will be about 13-15, not 10. So yeah. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment, I want to see how many I can get for 1 chapter...!**

**Abbie xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Rhydian and the rest of the rescue team had been sitting in the old mine from what felt like ages, everyone was beginning to doubt whether or not Rhydian really did know what was going to happen with Maddie, or if he had made it and not realised it.

Soon Dan snuck out of hiding towards Rhydian and said to him in a calm tone, hoping not to annoy him "Rhydian… Are you sure she said that they were going to bring her here? It's long gone nightfall and nobody's come…"

"Yes! I'm sure of it. I know all of you are thinking that… Aren't you? Thinking that I am mad and this is all one massive goose chase. She will be here, I swear it!" Rhydian replied struggling to keep his voice at the whisper he had intended it to be. He was getting more and more annoyed, if they didn't show, he was look stupid, and worse, Maddie would still be in danger.

"Okay, we believe you. Don't worry. Just remember the plan. Don't attack Jana…" Dan said

"Until we know that Maddie is safe and that she can't get hurt in the fight. I know, don't worry…" Rhydian said, before picking up an odd sent on the breeze. Owen, Maddie and Jana.

"Quick, go back. They're here!" Rhydian said shooing Dan away.

Dan got back to his position just as Jana, Owen and Maddie entered the only mine, Jana pushing Maddie - who was being held in a tight grip by Owen - along and telling her to hurry up. She was obviously not happy, the look on her face said that if Owen held her any tighter, her arms would break and that if Jana didn't shut up, she would have no option but to murder her in cold blood.

"Come on! I don't trust this place. Hurry up! If you don't want me to rip your head off right now, I suggest you hurry up." Jana said irritably

The que for the plan to start was Maddie getting past the front door of the mine. Once she had got there, Rhydian knew it was up to him to stall Jana and Owen from getting out. He knew he could sweet talk Jana like there was no tomorrow, it was Owen he was worried about. He was in charge of keeping the occupied because everyone knew that he was the king of keeping people talking and that he was quick thinking. Also, he would be the only one who Jana was in love with… that was defiantly something he could use to his advantage.

While he was talking to them, it would give the rest of the team some time to get right behind Owen and take him down, then, once Maddie was safe, Rhydian would go in and get Jana. He wasn't planning on killing her – no – he was planning something a lot worse and if he did it properly, he would always be in a position to look after Maddie and her parents and everyone close him and that was a position he would like to be in. But, no matter what she did, he knew that he didn't want to kill her. Just as long as she stayed civil, that was.

The only question was; whether it would all work or not?

Once Jana, Owen and Maddie were in the mine, Jana and Owen tied Maddie to one of the old pipes that had been there for who knows how many years, and had been installed in the first place. I mean why do you need large water pipes in a mine?

"Okay Maddie, you are going to stay there like a good girl while Owen and I go and find out where everyone is, we don't want them to find you here do we? No we don't… have fun!" Jana said in a menacing voice.

Maddie was upset that her plan to get Rhydian to come and save her hadn't worked and now she had no idea if and when she would ever be save, when Rhydian jumped out of the dark corner of the mine.

"Jana, Owen – how nice to see you to. Long-time no see right…? How have you been? Have fun attacking and half killing my girlfriend, how we?" Rhydian asked.

There was one problem. One pretty big problem.

Maddie was at the back of the group, not at the front were they had expected her to be. The plan for the attack had been get Owen to the back and finish him. Now, everything had to be switched around so that Maddie wasn't in the line of fire or not.

"We haven't done anything to your 'girlfriend' Rhydian. We were just looking after her." Jana replied in a sickly sweet tone, trying to win Rhydian over once again. He was not having any of it.

While Jana had been talking, Rhydian had been trying to think of a way to get Maddie to the front of the group so that they would have to change the planning, and seeing that none of the other members of the pack had come out from hiding yet, he slowly walked behind Jana and Owen to were Maddie was tied. It took a second for his nimble fingers going a wolf speed too undo the knots that bound her hands.

"Hey! You can't untie her! This is meant to be a punishment! Tie her back up… we didn't do anything to her!" Owen shouted at him…

Rhydian pulled Maddie around to the front of the group before saying… "Did nothing to her eh? So these belt marks just appeared there by magic did they…?" Rhydian asked, lifting up the front of Maddie shirt, just enough to see the whip like marks right around her belly button, most of the an angry red colour, while some of the older one fading to white scares. He pulled the shirt back down and took Maddie into his side, no longer wanting to be able to see the harsh scars that he knew would never fade.

At that point, the other of members of the group began to gather behind them, totally silently, just like they had practise. Quickly Rhydian sent a message to Maddie though his mind telling her not to react, and that it was a plan… and that he loved her.

"Well that wasn't me… That was Owen." Jana said innocently

"Well, I um, it was only because, I umm, didn't… thanks for that Jana." Owen said, not quite sure who he was talking to.

Now that everyone was in position, the next stage to the plan was one little line.

"I'm going to end you…" Rhydian said, his voice calmer than it would have been if this line hadn't been practise over and over again, trying to strike fear into the enemies hearts…

"Yeah right! There is only one of you and I would like to see Maddie fight. You and who's army are going to end me? Eh?" Owen said with an obvious sear in his voice.

"Him and our army…" Emma said, standing behind the group. It was time for the show to begin…

Then all hell broke loose… Dan and Ryan went straight for Owen who began to fight back. Jana ran for cover not bothering to help the friend who had helped her to begin with. Ceri and Emma were screaming angry battle cries at everyone, apparently trying to get the going and into the mood to fight.

Owen was beginning to give in as Ryan landed a strong kick to his stomach and he collapsed gasping for air. After that he surrendered, and let himself be carried off by Dan and Ryan… no longer having the energy, or the breath to fight.

Rhydian had just been pulling Maddie through the crowd, trying to get her to safety when Jana, seeing that Owen had been carried away, finally got the feeling that she maybe should have helped her friend.

She ran back into the clearing crowd, now in wolf form, trying to find someone to attack as to avenge Owen, really she didn't know what she was doing, but she thought that if she did something she would feel better…

The first person she saw was Maddie. She was still holding Rhydian's hand and being pulled through the 'crowd' that now was only the pack standing in a group watching the events unfold with a look of horror on their faces.

Jana jumped into the air and landed on Maddie's back, her now long and sharp K9 teeth sinking into the flesh on Maddie shoulder. Rhydian sprang into action. He ripped Jana off Maddie, throwing her almost all the way across the mine. Maddie was now bleeding very heavily, her once cream top, that had been getting browner and browner from the mud in the dens, was now almost totally blood red. She couldn't gather her thoughts as she bled out.

She realised that she had been let go of by Rhydian and was now in someone else's arms… from the smells around her, she could just make out her Mother's warm, inviting smell that she had known so well since she had been only a small cub.

With the last of her energy, she looked out at what was happening. She could see that Rhydian was now in wolf form, but she didn't know quite when it had happened or even why…

Her last thought before she closed her eyes for what could be the last time, was that she hoped Rhydian would be okay… even if she wasn't.

On the other side of the room, Rhydian was furious, the thought that one of his best friends a couple of years ago could turn on him like that had him totally incensed. Because of her, Maddie was now bleeding out on the floor.

Maddie could die because of her. And that was something she could just not cope with.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had also transformed into his wolf and was circling around taking up the fight stance of a well-trained wolf that knew what he was doing. Unluckily for him, Jana knew what she was doing too.

Before the fight started, he had been planning to show mercy to Jana if she asked for it. Now, he didn't think he had it in not to finish off the monster that had tried to kill his mate… and may have succeeded for all he knew. Mercy was no longer an option.

With a quick dive Jana tried to launch on to the side of his neck, only to miss time the jump and have Rhydian quickly step out of her way and as she was flying past him, he got a quick but deep nip, in onto the top of her neck, along her spine.

She yelp in pain from the bite as the rest of the pack watched on, until it looked like Rhydian was going to lose, they were going to let him have this fight. He deserved the win more than anyone. And he deserved it alone.

With another dive, this time for Rhydian, Jana got another injury, this time to her front paw. It was looking as if this fight was going to be over before it had even began when Jana attacked quickly and got a good bite at Rhydian's lower foot, where he had been injured before… his weak spot.

The continued there circling, when Rhydian looked across at Maddie. He could see her with half open eyes, surrounded by blood, that he knew was her own and he wasn't going to have it, he wasn't going to let Jana get away after she had done that to HIS Maddie. He was going to end this now.

With a sudden burst of strength, he lunged forward and got a grip on her neck. He tugged and pulled and Jana instantly submitted. She gave herself up to him, knowing that there was no way she was going to beat him now.

With her head bent down low, Rhydian let go of his Alpha… his ex-Alpha. He let her submit. He let her give the status that she had above him away, and stayed there, where she had fallen, crying on the ground alone.

Other members of the pack came up to Rhydian and assumed the same position Jana had.

"Rhydian… you are the new Alpha… you beat Jana in a fight to the death and she submitted, not only that, but you let her live. Everyone is going to take you as the Alpha. You have to be careful. We need to see whether everyone will accept you… It's important –" Ceri began to say, but got cut off by Rhydian

"Don't worry about that now… Where is she? Where's Maddie?" He asked a frantic tone in his voice.

He looked around wildly and finally saw here lying unconscious in her Mother's arm, still in a pool of blood. He ran away from his Mother towards Maddie. When he was right next to her he sank down to his knees…

"How is she?" Rhydian asked with tears quietly falling down his face… he couldn't let her leave now… he couldn't. He couldn't live without her. When they had been apart before he had at least known she was alive and that he would see her again, but if she died now… He didn't dare to think.

He knew that he would end up killing himself if he couldn't spend the rest of his life with her. Her bleeding to death on the flood here wasn't an option.

"She's not great. It's very deep, must have hit some veins or arteries or something. At this rate she is not going to survive. The elders say not to leave her and to keep her as still as possible; they have sent Ryan and Bryn back to the camp to get some supplies so they can stitch her up. But they are not sure what they can do…" Emma said her tone full of sadness.

"No! They can't! We could take her to human hospitals or something; say she was attacked by a beast. They can't let her die! They can't!" He said breaking down in tears.

Dan slowly walked up to him and put his arm around him, slowly walking Rhydian away from the scene. In that moment, he felt like the father he had never had. "Hey… Shhh… Listen, they will stich her up and she will be fine, if she doesn't get better, human hospital may be the last option. But, we need to avoid it. Blood tests and everything. Just remember that she will be fine… Okay?" He said soothingly.

"I know… but what if she isn't. I can't live without her." Rhydian said his voice still uneven from the tears that were still falling.

"I know love, but none of us can. We will have to hope for the best" Emma said turning to him.

Rhydian slowly walked towards the spot Maddie was lying in, at first trying to avoid the blood, but soon that became impossible. He sat down next to her and took her not so bad arm, putting her hand in his…

"Maddie please. I know you're a fighter. One of the best. But please, I need you to get through this, we all do. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, to almost everyone here. We can't afford to lose you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be in foster care, being moved around every month for anger problems. You fixed me… All those times, that I tried to leave or that I was feeling down. You saved me from them. You did…

"I beat Jana. I'm not 100% sure what that means for the future yet, but whatever it means, I want it to include you. I need my future to include you. Just don't give up… I-I L-l-lov-ve y-you." Rhydian stuttered out.

Everything was beginning to calm down around them, and some of the younger members of the pack who had come to see what was going to were now crying due to Rhydian speech, but he didn't care. He didn't care as long as Maddie was alright.

In the corner of the room, Jana and Owen were sat next to each other, tied to a huge tree branch that had fallen through the roof of the mine…

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Owen asked Jana shakily, he was still recovering from the kick in the stomach that had winded him so badly.

"I don't know… after the punishments I gave them I wouldn't be surprised if we were banished or something" Jana said solemnly.

"I never really understood the phrase 'What goes around, comes around' I think I do now." Owen said with a soft laugh before continuing "I just wish I hadn't beaten her or tried to rape her… or anything. I was so convinced she should be my mate, I never really saw what I was doing until it was too late…"

"I wish I hadn't treated them both so badly, they used to be my very best friends and now we are nothing more than worst enemy's... It's so sad."

That sat there talking for as long as they could, having the first convocation ever that wasn't about revenge or hate or attacks. It was actually kind of nice. They enjoyed each other company more than they thought they would have.

Soon the door was opening and Ryan and Bryn were walking into the room with their arms stocked with all sorts of random glass bottles and particular types of leaves and flowers.

The elders set to work on Maddie, shooing everyone else out of the way. Soon, they reappeared with the final verdict on Maddie's health…

"She should be alright… but there is one problem…"

**A.N.**

**Hello...**

**Sorry there was no update yesterday... I was visiting family. There should be one today... but it won't be for a little while because this is the big chapter so I want it to be perfect.**

**After this chapter, the story will continue, because there is another important event I want to happen before I end the book. If there is anything you want to see included in the story, comment on this with it. **

**Please give me your ideas, I do have the story planned out, but anything small can be put it... of if there is another big event someone wants in - and I like it. I will write that too and make the book longer than I first expected...! OMG!**

**Also, if there was anything you wanted to ask me... please do. I will put all answers in the next chapter...**

**I hope you enjoyed it...**

**Abbie xx**


	10. Chapter 10

"She should be alright… but there is one problem, she may have forgotten some of the most recent events in her life, say, the last 6 months or so, we don't know if she will ever remember or if she will just have a blind spot in her life. We can but hope. Also, her fine motor skills may have deteriorated. She had a mild case of Hysterical Bleeding in the brain. It's when someone goes into panic and in short their brain nerves can't cope with it so they bleed, it can be life threatening, but we think Maddie here is going to be fine…" The elder said…

Rhydian looked at him in shock not quite understanding what he had just said… Maddie will be alright, but she might not remember him coming to join the pack. All the moments they had had since he had come back; the lake, the fireworks… everything. All gone.

He was still in a daze a minute later when Emma started to ask question…

"What were you saying about fine motor what-sits?" Emma asked

"Fine motor skills… its things like writing or sewing. Small delicate tasks that you use your hands for, she may also be a lot less co-ordinated…" He replied.

"When can we see her?" Rhydian asked. If she really had forgotten him coming back to get her, then the soon he could start reminding her; the better.

"If you want to, you can go and see her now, though we think she will be unconscious for a couple of hours. After that she can go back to her den as long as she has someone looking after her at all times." He replied.

"I want to see her now." Rhydian replied.

The elder motioned for him to come with him. As Rhydian walked across the room to the corner with a young girl in it, surrounded by Elders, Rhydian prepared himself the sight that would soon be in front of him. He could imagine it now. Blood and gore everywhere.

Nothing could prepare him for what he did see though. Although there had not been as much blood as he had been expecting, there was still a fair amount, the thing that really got to him was how small Maddie looked. She had always been the girl who had stood up for herself and never let anyone tell her what to do, and suddenly, standing up for her was defiantly not something that she could do.

Her lying there in front of him he realised how unwell she really was. She might never recover from this, and he would never recover from that…

He slowly sank down next to her and took her hand in his again. Looking lovingly at her as she lay on the cold floor fighting for her life.

He stayed like that. Sitting on the floor for what felt like hour, although it probably was, before Maddie's parents came and got him to move. Dan practically carried him out of the barn and into the den where he left him.

That was the longest night of Rhydian's life. He knew that Maddie should have been awake by now, but, he was too scared to go and check in case she wasn't. He didn't sleep all night and when he got up the next morning, it took him a few seconds to remember what was going on and what was actually happening.

When he remembered, he slowly crawled out of his den and into the middle of the site, eye following him all the way… He knew that he should be trying o show an example to the other members of the pack, but right now he just didn't have it in him.

He was meant to be holding his head up high and pretending that everything going on didn't affect him, and convincing everyone else that everything was going to be fine. But, that was very hard when he couldn't even convince himself.

When he got to the middle of the camp, he went to the stocks and grabbed a small picie of meat, but no matter how hungry he was, he couldn't get him stomach to settle enough to take a single bite.

After looking at the bloody meat for several minutes, he was approached by Dan and Emma Smith, both with sober expressions on their faces.

"She still no awake is she?" Rhydian asked, his voice sinking with every word that left his mouth.

"No… They're not sure what's going on with her, they think that her body has put her in a temporary coma while it's trying to repair itself. They say that some point throughout the week will be the turning point. If she does not wake up after this week, they don't think she will wake up at all." Dan said with a pained look in his eye.

It must be hard, Rhydian thought, losing your only daughter. Only child. He wondered if Dan, like him, had given up almost all hope of her ever coming back.

"Do you think I could see her?" Rhydian asked; if she was going to die, he might as well see her when she had a bit of breath still in her. See her with her heart beating – even if it was very slowly – one last time.

"Of course love. They thought she was stable enough to be moved last night. She is in Jana's old den. It was the biggest and Jana let her take it without an argument, we think she may have learnt her lesson." Emma said comfortingly to Rhydian.

With a quick nod instead of a 'Good Bye' to them, he left the main site to the side bit, where the Alpha's den usually was. It was tradition to keep it away from the main camp. He crawled into the den and soon came out into the wide bit of the den were the wolf would live when the den was inhabited. That's where he saw Maddie.

She was still unconscious, he had been hoping that as he walked in, she would magically wake up and that everything would be totally fine. That there would be no memory lose. Or that he would just be able to kiss her and that she would wake up – just like a fairy tale.

It's a shame that really life isn't a fairy tale.

Throughout that whole day, Rhydian didn't leave the den; instead he sat by Maddie side trying to get her to wake up. But, no matter how much he squeezed her hand of whispered pleas for her to wake up into her ears, nothing seemed to help.

Ceri had come in and tried to convince him to eat something, or sleep – it was obvious to everyone that looked at him that he was sleep deprived. But, no more what she said nothing could get Rhydian to let go of Maddie's hands.

That night, Rhydian didn't move from Maddie's den. The next day, Rhydian didn't move from Maddie's den. The day after that, Rhydian didn't move from Maddie's den. The day after that… Well, I think you get the picture. All the time, Rhydian never ate or slept.

But, no matter what he did, she still didn't wake up. And he knew time was running out.

After this week, the elders were going to take Maddie off the little medication she was on and let her go, saying there was nothing left they could do.

Unfortunately, that week had run out…

"Listen Rhydian, we are really sorry, but there are only so many supplies we can use for one person. Believe me, if we could save her we would. You would want her to suffer would you?" The elder asked.

"She isn't in pain! Look at her; she might as well just be asleep. Anyway, I'm the Alpha; she is my mate! That must count for something! You can't do this." Rhydian shouted; he could let this happen!

"She has been unresponsive for over a week, and I know you are the Alpha, but when it comes to medical advice, you really need to listen to us… I am really sorry, but there is nothing we can do unless we get a response in the next hour."

So, everyone sits around Maddie; Rhydian gripping onto Maddie's hand, the lead elder with an ominous look on his face and Emma and Dan Smith trying to keep as calm as they could. Everyone sat there in silence, not that there was anything to say…

At least not until Rhydian collapsed onto the floor…

He lay there comely out cold – to the naked eye. But, his head was buzzing with someone else's thoughts…

_Rhydian! Rhydian! Can you hear me? I really need you to hear me right now… you can't let them do this to me, please! I am here; I just can't get my arms to move or anything. Please! Don't let them kill me! _

"Rhydian! Wake up!" Dan shouted whilst shaking him. Rhydian was like a son to him and Dan didn't think that he would be able lose two children in one day, even if one of them wasn't really was.

Rhydian quickly jumped up at a speed which would be impossible for most, let alone a boy that hadn't eaten or slept in almost a week.

"You can't kill her! She is in there! She sent me a message, I heard her! She says she is in there but she just can't move! I swear!" Rhydian shouted, terrified that they wouldn't listen to him.

"If it is just problems with moving and circulation, then there is a cure isn't there… herbs or something?" Emma asked…

"Yes, Thyme. We did always think that the problem was in her brain, circulation might make sense. We could try it." The elder replied.

Emma, the elder and Dan continued to talk about what they thought was going on, but Rhydian wasn't paying any attention, he was having a silent convocation with Maddie about how she was going to be fine now and that they were not going to kill her or anything like that, just wake her up.

After a few minutes Dan, Emma and Rhydian were shooed out of the den so that Maddie could be treated and for that first time in almost a week, Rhydian ate and slept happily because he finally knew that Maddie was going to be okay.

The next morning, Rhydian got a rude awakening when Bryn came bounding into his den before landing right on top of him.

"What do you want Bryn, it's the first time I have slept in ages, go away!" Rhydian shouted

"Fine, I'll go… I just thought you might like to know that Maddie was awake…" Bryn replied a cheeky grin – which he had probably learnt from his older brother – sitting on his face.

"Wait what? Maddie's awake?" Rhydian asked in his sleep deprived state.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Bryn said.

"Oh shut up! Where is she you idiot?" Rhydian questioned, getting annoyed with his younger brothers immaturity.

"The same place you left her last night you bozo! Just go, now!" Bryn said also getting annoyed with his brother.

With that, Rhydian jumped up and ran past his brother, out of the den… where he collided with Dan…

"There you are! We sent Bryn to get you ten minutes ago. Come on she awake! She actually awake!" Dan shouted, sounding like a six year old but not caring because his daughter had just survived.

Without waiting for Rhydian reply, Dan took off and Rhydian followed him at full speed until they reached the den. Once inside, Rhydian froze solid at the sight in front of him. It was true. It was actually true. She was awake and sitting up in front of him.

"Rhydian! When did you get here? This is awesome! It's been like a year!" Maddie shouted almost falling over – which was a hard feet as she was sitting down – with excitement.

"I-I, Well, -I Umm…" Rhydian didn't really know what to say. She didn't remember him coming back at all so what was there to say?

"We are going to explain it all later, after all the tests the elders want her to do. We wanted to wait for you." Emma said softly to Rhydian.

"What am I missing here? And what is wrong with my shoulder. It was fine before I woke up. What happened?" Maddie asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

"Maddie, we will do some tests on you and them we will tell you everything, just try and stay calm here, everything will be fine." Emma said.

"Okay mam." Maddie replied, not sure what was happening, but if she was going to trust anyone through this confusion, it was going to be her mum.

"Right then, let's see… What's your name?"

"Maddie Smith."

"Good… How old are you?"

"I'm 15." Maddie replied. She had forgotten having her 16th birthday just before Rhydian had arrived.

"Okay… How long do you think is has been since you last saw Rhydian or moved away from Stony Bridge?"

"Umm… about a year, maybe 11 months. I don't think it's been quite a year." Maddie replied, seemingly please with her answer.

"Right, that's all. I think she had lost about 4 months of her memory. She must have gone back to the week after her birthday, but before Rhydian arrived, so she will have to be filled in on all of the events since then. I am not sure whether she will get here memories back or not. She might get some of the and not others, she may get them all if she is lucky, but there is also a chance that she won't get any. Just don't give up hope…" The elder said…

"But if she lost memory, how could she send me the messages…? Wouldn't she have forgotten how to do it or something?" Rhydian asked.

"Well, I don't think Maddie lost all her memory until she woke up, she was still her normal self until then. Anyway, I will leave you so you can start to explain what happened." The elder said before leaving. Even though Rhydian was still unhappy with the explanation, he let it slip, wanting to spend time with Maddie, instead of arguing with an elder.

"Mam, what's going on? What does he mean 'lost memory for four months… is that how long Rhydian has been here? Why can't I remember anything?" Maddie asked looking close to tears. Rhydian couldn't stand the look on her face, so quickly went over and sat next to her, pulling her carefully into his side.

"Shh. It's going to be fine. We will explain everything yeah?" Rhydian told her comfortingly.

"Yeah" Maddie replied softly, nuzzling into Rhydian's side. She didn't know why it felt so natural though, before she left, her and Rhydian hadn't been so touchy feely. See wondered what had gone on between her and Rhydian while he had been back. She was sure something had happened, she just didn't know what.

So, they began explaining what had happened. Starting with finding Rhydian in the forest all mushed up, then the attack from the other pack, then everything else that had happened including how Jana and Owen had been acting off. Rhydian was careful not to mention anything about their relationship and gave Dan a look when he tried to bring in up. He wanted to be the one to tell her. On his own.

They got to the bit just before the stake out to save her when it was dinner time. They had only just realised that they had skipped lunch and knowing that it was bad for Maddie's health for her not to eat, Dan and Emma went to get some food for Maddie. And Rhydian, being the gentleman that he is offered to say behind and look after her while Dan and Emma were away.

"Rhydian…" Maddie asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to us while you were back? I don't remember any of it, but you are not the same as you used to be. You are really thin; like you haven't eaten for a week and the bags under your eyes… you look terrible. And you are so much more protective that you used to be. I don't understand." She said.

"Well, to be honest, you know that you were out cold for a week. Well, I would eat or sleep that whole time, I stayed here with you…" Rhydian trailed off, embarrassed and worried that Maddie would think he was stupid.

"That's the sweetest thing ever Rhydian… I can't believe you did that for me… But what was the other thing you were doing? I saw the look you gave to my Dad. He was going to bring something up, but you stopped him… what was it?" Maddie asked…

At first Rhydian avoided the topic, but after Maddie gave him a stern look he couldn't help but tell her everything…

So Rhydian launched into the stories of the fireworks and the swimming and how they got together, how they told each other they loved each other and how they could talk to each other through their minds and everything else he could think of that Maddie might need to know.

"So yeah… that's about it really…" Rhydian said nervously, but Maddie still didn't say a word to him, just stared at him.

"Maddie… say something, what's wrong?" Rhydian asked, getting more and more worried by the moment when Maddie said…

"You are the best boyfriend ever. I don't know what I would have ever done without you. I remember now… well, at least the last bit. You came to save me and… You are amazing!" And with that she kissed him… as Maddie described it; it was the most perfect kiss ever!

They were still kissing 30 seconds last when Emma and Dan came back into the den arms filled with food…

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Dan said with his eye brows raised as the couple pulled apart, guilty looks on their faces, Rhydian's mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to talk and defend himself, but he couldn't find the words to say. Luckily for him, it was Maddie who saved the day…

"I remember! I remember the last bit, you all came and saved me from the old mine! I was awesome and you were all so brave…" Maddie raved, high on the memories that had just flooded into her brain.

"That's great Mads! But eat up now; we want you well as soon as possible, we need to have a trail for Jana and Owen before too long. And the elders said you should not move from here tonight, but tomorrow you should be able to go back to the den" Emma said to Maddie.

"Yeah… I was wondering what I was doing in the Jana's den." Maddie asked.

"It's not Jana's any more. It's Rhydian's" Dan replied, before realising what he had said. They hadn't been planning on telling Maddie that Rhydian was the new Alpha until she was well again in case it was too much of a shock…

"Oh yeah. I remember that too. Rhydian beat Jana in the big fight, just before I passed out…" Maddie said as if it didn't faze her at all.

Dan and Emma gave each other surprised looks before letting Maddie and Rhydian tuck into their food. Glad to be back in each other's company and happy… for now at least.

**A.N.**

**I am sooooo sorry! I know I am a terrible person and all, but I have been really ill for a couple of weeks... First it was a kidney infection and when I finally recovered from that I got the cold from HELL! Which blocked up my ears, so I went to the doctors to find out that I now had an ear and chest infection... I yeah. I have been ill. There may be a few less updates, because I have exams which I am now very behind on revising for because I have been so ill.**

**I know a few of you asked about Maddie being pregnant... You will have to wait and see. **

**100 REVIEWS! OVER 100! That is amazing! I love you guys!**

**I think I am going to make this story really long. I have a basic idea of what is going to happen and in what order so there shouldn't be any writers block to slow me down. **

**BIG BIG love **

**Abbie xx**


	11. Chapter 11

As time went on, Maddie began to remember more and more of what had happened to her. Every now and then, her face would go blank and everyone would know not to disturbed her for a few minutes, knowing that she was having some flash of memory or another.

Since waking up, Maddie had remember quite a lot of the last six months, baring her punishment from Jana and Owen and, to Rhydian's distress, everything she had done with him.

Unfortunately, a lot of Rhydian's time had been taken up with his new Alpha duty's… time he would have rather spent with Maddie, trying to remind her of him or making new memories that wouldn't be forgotten. So far, they hadn't been able to go back to the lake; Maddie's arm was still not totally healed, and anyway, with Maddie's memory loss, Rhydian didn't feel like they were at that stage of their relationship… anymore.

Currently, Rhydian was sitting in the Alpha den, and for the first time in almost a week had Maddie in his arms while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, still trying to get her trust back to where it was before, when Ryan burst into the den…

"Rhydian! You have to do something about this! They have tried it again. You're the Alpha and you should have done something about this a week ago. Sort it out!" Ryan shouted.

"Hey! Don't storm in here and shout about me. Slow down. What has happened?" Rhydian asked calmly. Calm was his new speciality.

"Jana and Owen. They have tried to get out of solitary confinement again! We can't keep them locked up much longer without putting them on trial, they have given up the sorry act and they want out. Please do something." Ryan asked with a pleading tone in his voice, it was obvious that he was at the end of his tether.

"Look, I know what we need to sort them out, but Maddie still can't remember exactly what Owen did to her and in the grand scheme of things Jana didn't do much apart from plan the attack and unrightfully punish us, we can't do that much to her unless we know what Owen did because we know she was the master mind… then we can get them…" Rhydian said trying to get Owen more relaxed… it wasn't working.

"Do something! Give them their first trial now and later if more information comes up then you can give them another trial and punish them for the other stuff they did too. But you need to sort them out now before they get away with not punishment at all!" Ryan replied.

"I don't think…" Rhydian began before being cut off by Maddie, who had been silent throughout the beginning on the convocation, but was now getting out of her shell.

"I think it's a great idea. If we did the same as they did to you, not give them enough food so they are too weak to fight back. Then when I do remember, we stop starving them and give them their full punishment before getting them out of our lives for good." Maddie said timidly, as if she was worried that everything she was going to offend the listener.

"Umm, okay! Fine! We'll do that. Ryan, can you go around and tell everyone to meet me in the normal place in about two hours. Make sure the elders come too. Alright?" Rhydian asked, his leadership skills showing through.

"Okay… Alpha." Ryan said a soft smile on his face, he was obviously pleased that he had gotten his own way in the end, before leaving that in silence to round out the pack members.

After a few minutes of silence, Maddie spoke up; "I'm sorry." She almost whispered.

"Maddie, you didn't do anything, why are you sorry?" Rhydian asked, confused.

"It's all my fault. If I could just remember, you would be able to sort Jana and Owen out properly… but, I can't and it's making your job so much harder. And I can see it. The way you look at me when we talk together, every day I can't remember when I can't remember the things we did, it's hurting you." She quietly.

"Maddie, what are you talking about? I do miss the way you used to be… the way we used to be, but we will get there, at some point we will get there. I promise. Just don't give up on us…" Rhydian said, getting quieter and quieter, his voice fading into almost nothing on the last sentence.

"Rhydian! I will never give up on us. I know that we have been through a tough time, tougher then most, but please don't my love for you. I have never stopped loving you since I told you that you smelt like my parents…" Maddie laughed, a sound Rhydian was very happy to hear.

They spent the next two hour laughing and chatting away about old times, beginning with the old classics like when Rhydian had through a Leak at Jimi to the time they had climbed up on the school hall together and put the schools prize trophy on the chimney.

By the end of their convocation, they had to run as fast as they could through the forest to make it to the trial on time. Of course that was not as fast as normal as Maddie was still recovering from her injuries, by the time they finally got there, they were at the wrath of Ryan – once again for_ almost_ being late and _almost _making the authority of the Alpha look weak… or something, they both lost track after the first 30 seconds.

"Okay, Ryan, we get it… We will never be late again… _almost _late again." Rhydian said, trying to hide the laugh in his voice.

"Just start the trial Rhydian…" Maddie said trying to hurry Rhydian along, knowing that there was time for a fight right now.

"Yes… good idea. Let's go. It's very important… like umm yeah…" Rhydian mumbled, still not totally used to having so many people expecting so much of him.

Soon enough, Jana and Owen were tied to the rock in front of the conjugation while Ryan and Jonathan (another pack member) were keeping an eye on them, making sure they didn't escape. Rhydian was at the front, ready to talk to everyone and Maddie, her parents and many other members of the pack were standing to the side, ready to be witnesses to the events that were going to be talked about.

"Is everyone here?" Rhydian asked, a professional tone in his voice, but no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Maddie could tell that he really wasn't comfortable right now. He didn't really want to be there.

When there was a mixed supply of 'Yes's, Rhydian continued; "We are here today to trial Jana Aldrickson and Owen Jones. The offenses are as follows; Owen – following improper orders, knowing of and not taking action against plans that were obviously not appropriate, attacking and locking up a member of the pack and causing serious injury to that member… do you plead guilty or innocent?" Rhydian asked finally getting into his stride

"Innocent." Owen replied on a mono-tone as if he has no interest in the whole situation.

"We call the stand Miss Madeline Smith, present your case." Rhydian said, shooting on small smile as Maddie walked up to the middle of the circle. She lifted up her top to about half way up her torso, revelling a spider web of angry red cuts that still hadn't healed and white scars that would stay there forever.

"Do you deny you inflicted with injuries on Miss Smith?" Rhydian asked solemnly

"Well, no…" Owen said, now fully aware of what was going on. The bored look that had had a happy perch on his face now was no were to be found.

"Pack members, if you find Owen guilty, please say I." Rhydian said

"I" was the reply from the rest of the pack, they obviously wanted to be back to their daily business as soon as possible.

"Owen Jones, you are found guilty, as your punishment, you will be kept on punishment rock for five nights and days with minimum food and water. You will then have five days off the rock where you have to stay in your den before going back on again. This will continue for the rest of the year." Rhydian said his tone cold. If it had been up to him the punishment would be harder.

"If there are any more leads on this case, you will be called to trial again." He continued.

Owen was then quickly bussed away from everyone else by Jonathan whilst Ryan continued to keep an eye on Jana, as he was leaving, Maddie got a good look at his face. As she had expected, there a look of fear, but, there was something else. He looked please, like it could have been a lot worse and that he had gotten off…easy.

Maddie wondered what he had done that he was so glad nobody knew about…

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Jana taking the place Owen had just left.

"The offenses are as follows; Jana- Leading an attack of treason against your pack and pack members, neglecting your Alpha duty's, attacking and targeting a member of the pack and leaving them with life threatening injuries. Do you plead innocent or guilty?" Rhydian went through the script again, just now with name changes and offence changes.

She said she was innocent as Owen had done, Maddie showed the injury Jana had given her and the members of the pack decided that Jana too was guilty. Soon the trial was over and everyone was leaving to go their separate ways to get their dinner, when Maddie turned to Rhydian.

"You did really well up there… I could tell you didn't like it." Maddie said with a small smile on her face.

"Well you know… all in a day's work or whatever. Just, thanks for being there, I know you didn't really want to see Jana and Owen again after what they did. You're amazing…" he replied, breaking eye contact.

"Not that amazing… but I'll take the compliment." Maddie laughed and stepped forward till she was face to face with Rhydian.

The air around them was suddenly ice cold, so cold they could see the breaths in front of their faces. Rhydian slowly reached up and gently put his hands on each side of Maddie's waist, slowing pulling her forward. Breathing heavily and staring into Rhydian's eyes, Maddie wrapped her arms carefully around Rhydian's neck.

"I have missed you… so… much." Rhydian said quietly, his voice breaking as he spoke. And for the first time, Maddie saw how much she meant to him – right in front of her eyes.

"I may not remember… but I swear, you won't ever have to miss me again…" she whispered.

Rhydian quickly pulled her closer and softly pressed his lips against her own. Both of their lips were cold, but right now, neither of them cared. Suddenly, they were no longer the friends that they had been since Maddie had woken up… they were suddenly the couple they had always wanted to be.

Maddie gasped and felt a small electrical charge rush through her. Her mind was suddenly filled with pictures of a little waterfall and loud booming sounds. Slowly, the thoughts became more defined and she began to get stories, convocations with Shannon and music.

"Maddie… Maddie! What's wrong? Maddie!" She heard Rhydian shouting and quickly came back to full consciences…

"I… I… Re… Remember. I have missed so much. I love you! God, I love you so so much! How could I ever forget you?" Maddie cried

"That doesn't matter anymore Mads. I have you and you have me… and that's the way it always will be. I promise." Rhydian said.

"Heh. That rhymed." Maddie giggled.

"It did, love. Now come on, let's go. It's freezing out here. I don't think I can feel my feet anymore." Rhydian laughed and as they walked away from the trail ground, they were totally happy.

As Owen, sat in his punishment den, he couldn't help but think about all the terrible things he had done to Maddie. He wondered if she would ever remember… he hoped she wouldn't. Not because of the bad feeling that he would get when she found out what had been done to her. But, he didn't think he would survive that fight that he knew would come later when Rhydian…

And boy did he know that Rhydian would kill him. Literally.

**A.N.**

**You have every right to hate me. I have had exams, but, I know that that is a teribble excuse. But if it helps, I got 95% on my Physics exam...Sorry, I couldnt help it. ****Please if I don't update, dont be afraid to bully me with comments, I love that... but I am a very bad person and I promise to update more and more regularly. **

**Unfortinaly, most of you have guessed mynew story line, so I am going to try and add a bit of a spark to it... The updates should be more often now becuase all my exams are over an after this Saturday, our schools massive Middlesex qualifier will be over, so I can spend my weekends writing instaed of at netball training (its my other passing apart from writing... and music...)**

**Anyway. I LOVE YOU GUYS. You all make my day, everyday. Never forget that:)**

**Be happy, don't worry about the future and have smile... It looks ****good on you... Be yourself becuase everyone else is taken :P.**

**Bye xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Joined at the hip was a total understatement for how close Rhydian and Maddie suddenly were. Everyone could see it… well, everyone but them of course. Whatever they were doing, they would be together while they were doing it. The looks they got over dinner when Maddie sat on Rhydian's lap were… new.

As the morning broke in the new den Rhydian and Maddie shared, Rhydian couldn't help but smile down at the sleeping figure below him. She was so beautiful. When he had watched old soppy romance films when he was back in Stoney Bridge, he had thought it was impossible to 'fall' for someone like those flirty girls and the football jocks supposedly did after knowing each other for less than a month.

He was a hypercritic… Right now, he was a lovey-dovey as the 'Love Actually' cast put together – and he was totally loving it. He was totally loving Maddie.

He slowly unwrapped his arms from Maddie's waist, trying his best not wake her. He didn't do a very good job of it. As soon as Rhydian had moved, Maddie let out a loud yawn and stretched out through the den.

"Morning Rhydian" Maddie said, a hazy morning smile on her face.

"Morning… How you doing?" Rhydian asked.

"I'm good. Any plans for today? I sick of not being able to do anything. Please…" Maddie said, pulling a puppy dog face.

"Well… what about… Hum… What could we do?" Rhydian smirked. He loved getting Maddie all worked up.

"Tell me! Rhydian tell me. You are being mean." Maddie pouted.

"We could go for a walk if you want… fun fun fun! Walk in the forest!" Rhydian laughed.

"No Rhydian… I want to do something that is really fun… Please, I have missed doing stuff with you. Anyway, I think it's about time we have another date… You pick, you sort it out. I'll see you by the lake in about an hour." Maddie said before pulling a jumper over her head and leaving the den leaving Rhydian a daze – it wasn't often that Maddie had the upper hand in their joking… it was kind of weird.

A few minutes after Maddie had left, Rhydian finally broke out of his trance "What?" he said out loud before realising that Maddie wasn't there anymore. His brain suddenly registered what he had to do and quickly jumped up, banging his head on the roof of the den, then running around like a headless chicken trying to think of something to do…

"Perfect!" he thought aloud before continuing to run around, now trying to make himself presentable by running his hands through his bed head/living in the wild for way too long hair… It wasn't working.

Fifty-Five Minutes Later

For one last time Rhydian ran his hand through his hair, still trying to tame it. It had taken about half an hour, but he had finally calmed down enough to try and sort himself out and, all in all, he had done quite a good job of it. He had pulled on another shirt that he had been saving for a special occasion – he was sure that this was special enough.

He checked himself one more time in the reflective piece of glass he had found in the forest. He looked just about presentable to the rest of the world. He was proud of himself. Very proud.

He looked up at the sky and realised that it had almost been an hour, he grabbed the few coins he had found in the bottom of his old bag and dropped them into his pocket before running out to the lake were he had arranged to meet Maddie.

When he got there, he found Maddie sitting on a tree branch above his head.

"Oh hey Rhydian… what are you doing here?" she asked, the confused tone in her voice real. Rhydian's brain started to whirl, was she forgetting stuff again?

"I am here because you told me that you wanted to meet me here because we hadn't had a date in so long…" Rhydian said, completely confused.

"I… No… Rhydian when I said that I was joking. I didn't really think you would go to that much effort at all. I'm really sorry but I think that the time being unconscious may have messed with my scene of humour a bit. I didn't think you would bother…" She said, her voice dropping to a whisper at the last sentence.

Rhydian walked up to just below where Maddie was in the tree and quietly talked up to her;

"Mads...I don't think it was your scene of humour that got messed with" Rhydian said quietly "Always remember, if you want to do something tell me… I will always bother for you. Always."

"I... did you really plan something?" Maddie asked timidly

"Well…sort of. I finished all my Alpha duties for the day so I thought that was could go to that Christmas fair that is in the town. There is meant to be live music and stuff. I know it isn't really a date… but…" Rhydian said sounding somewhat disheartened but was quickly cut off by Maddie.

"Rhydian, that sounds perfect…" Maddie said smiling, she really didn't think she would have gone to so much effort just for her. Rhydian really was amazing.

Suddenly Rhydian grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her out of the forest. Soon they were running towards the town as fast as they could, laughing all the way.

Pretty soon, they were walking down the main road, towards the high street, were they caught sight of Christmas lights in the trees, shinning in different colours and giving the elution of shining Christmas bulbuls. Around them there were stalls selling everything from fuzzy reindeer hats to welsh sausages and anything else that could make a last minute Christmas present. And everywhere they went, they could hear old classic Christmas carols as well as some other well-known tracks. It was amazing!

It was as if the whole road around them was lit up and full of life…

"It's so beautiful…" Maddie whispered taking tight grip of Rhydian's hand which she had dropped during the race over to the wonderland, she was obviously in awe of her surroundings… it had been so long since she had seen a really Christmas.

"I know… come on… let's look around the stalls." Rhydian replied and willingly Maddie agreed and they slowly walked into the crowd, laughing their worries away for the first time since Maddie had woken up. It felt wonderful…

After they had looked around all the stalls and treated themselves to a small snack, thanks to a five pound note they found on the floor, they were laying on a tall hill above all the action and watching the stars in peace…

"Would you say that this has been a good date?" Rhydian asked as they stared up at the sky

"Yes Rhydian, I would say that this had been a good date… it was amazing… your amazing, I don't know what I would ever do without you. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. I would be dead several time over…" Maddie replied without taking her eyes off the night sky above her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it… but don't talk like that, I hate the thought that you could ever die and anyway, without me you probably wouldn't have been put in those situations anyway… Just remember I… I love you" Rhydian said suddenly, only realising that this would have been the first time he had said the 'L' word since Maddie had made her miraculous recovery… was it too soon? Would Maddie think that he was trying to rush into things again? Would she think—

"I love you too Rhydian… I have really missed the sound of you saying that…" Maddie said, her voice falling to a laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Come on Mads… I think we should had back to the camp… everyone is going to get annoyed if I don't '_for fill my Alpha duties' _tomorrow" Rhydian said, pulling a fake voice as he made fun of the other members of the pack… "Also, I don't want your pretty face catching a cold or getting sick… it's freezing out here as it is" he continued

Soon, he and Maddie had gotten up and were walking slowly back towards camp because no matter how much either of them didn't want to be there, they knew they had to stick around for a few more years. Only neither of them new the plans that they were making in their head were so similar.

Within the hour, Maddie and Rhydian were tucked up together in their warm den, looking forward to the new day and the excitement that it would bring.

The next morning Maddie woke up at the crack of dawn with a sick feeling deep inside her stomach. As fast as she could, she bolted from the den still in her night cloths into the cold morning weather of the forest were she was suddenly and very violently sick…

She had been put there for less than a minute when Rhydian came running out of the den, pulling a thick jumper over his head trying to combat against the cold.

"Oh my god Maddie, what happened? Are you okay?" Rhydian asked, his voice being taken over by panic…

"No Rhydian, I'm fine, I just must have eaten something dodgy last night…" Maddie replied, before turning around and throwing up one more time. She then got up and sat on the nearby tree stump, with Rhydian still watching her closely.

"Mads, we need to go back inside, you don't even have anything warm on… you're going to freeze to death." Rhydian said desperately, trying to convince her as he walked towards her, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his side, trying his best to warm her up as she put her head in her hands, crying silently…

"I'm j-just going to stay out here a-a bit longer… I s-still don't feel that good…" Maddie replied

"Maddie… your fingers are turning blue… please, it's freezing out here, and it won't make you feel any better if you catch the cold from hell!" Rhydian replied again.

"I'm really hot, it's boiling out here… just give me a minute" Maddie wisped quietly into Rhydian's chest where her head a resting.

Carefully, Rhydian out his hand up and rested it on Maddie's forehead, trying to take her temperature. She was in fact, very warm and did have a temperature. Now would be a really good time for there to be a Superdrug down the road… he really missed Stoney Bridge…

A few seconds later, Maddie's breathing evened out and Rhydian realised she had fallen asleep against his chest, so genially, she picked her up and carried her bridal style back into their den, where he wrapped her up, trying to get her limbs to return to their normal colour.

When he was sure that she was warming up, he left her in the den and found that the rest of the pack were now waking up and going on huts for breakfast. Soon Maddie's parent approached him and begin their questioning…

"Morning Rhydian! Where's Maddie, I haven't seen her since she left with you last night…" Dan asked, looking around the camp site trying to catch sight of Maddie.

"Umm, well, she, she isn't feeling very well. She thinks she ate something dodgy last night, she is still in the den asleep. She was sick and has a temperature and stuff…" Rhydian replied look guilty, even if it wasn't, he would still feel that everything was his fault when it came to Maddie.

"Oh well, we will go and see her later, we don't want to disturbed her, umm, sleep." Emma replied, sharing a look with Dan as she spoke.

Rhydian knew that they knew something he didn't, but right now he didn't have time to question them – he needed to get some food for him and Maddie – but he promised himself that he remember to ask them about it later.

He walked into the middle of the camp and soon found the store of berries and grabbed a few for Maddie, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stomach the meat, before going back to their den to find Maddie lying awake, looking at the roof of the den.

"Hey Mads… how are you feeling?" Rhydian asked calmly.

"Well… I've felt better, I'm glad you're back… can I have a hug please?" Maddie asked blushing bright red.

"Corse love. You always go soft when you feel ill." Rhydian replied laughing only to be met by a light punch from Maddie… but it still hurt.

"Don't push it Rhydian." Maddie replied a small grin on her face as she climbed up onto Rhydian's lap so his chin was resting on the top of her head.

"I got you some breakfast… eat up Madeline, it will make you feel better…" Rhydian said in a patronising tone, but the only reply he got from Maddie, was her shaking her head stubbornly.

"Please Mads… just one" Rhydian asked again, now deploying his famous (reasonably) puppy dog eyes…

Maddie picked one of the wild berries from his hand and carefully put it into her mouth "Are you happy now?"

"Very. Now I think you need a bit more sleep, your parents are already annoyed at me for making you ill to begin with. I was to close for confront to getting a lecture today…" Rhydian replied jokingly.

"Urg, you know my mam, she can't resist a good lecture can she?" Maddie laughed, before settling down and feeling asleep again in Rhydian's comfortable warm arms, that she didn't think she could ever get bored of.

But they weren't going to be this comfortable for long, barley an hour really, defiantly not a full day. But, what is going to happen?

**A.N.**

**You all have every right to hate me...**

**But please don't... :)**

**I am now on school holidays... but I have mock exams when I get back, I have been doing Maths revision from the last 2 days and I am only half way through the revion list :(**

**I also got the lead part in my school musical, so I will have to be learning lines when I want to be writing :(. Every day I am going to try and dedicate an hour to writing, so I can continue with the story...**

**On a lighter note... Who is looking forward to CHRISTMAS?! And who is looking forward to the new season of Young Dracula in January... I AM! (I LOVE Young Dracula... guilt pleasure... :))**

**Once again I am really sorry...**

**Abbie xx **


	13. Chapter 13

Maddie woke up a few hours later, still in Rhydian's arms, to find him watching her peacefully, a small smile sitting on his lips.

"Have you been here the whole time Rhyd? Haven't you got like real stuff to do?" Maddie asked sleepily, still not fully awake.

"Yes, I have been here the whole time, but I was worried about you so I have an excuse. Though I probably do have some _real stuff _to do, all it is, is a meeting with the elders and me and Ceri, nothing too important… And what did you call me? Rhyd? That's new…" Rhydian laughed back to Maddie, enjoying her sleepy state.

"Yeah, you have a nick name for me… so I have a nick name for you…" Maddie replied with a smile "Anyway, I am fine, so you can go and sort out your meeting… but you will be back soon, right…?" Maddie continued.

"Okay fine… I will be back really soon, try not to miss me too much." Rhydian smiled back, but no matter how well he hid it, he still hated having to leave Maddie, he couldn't wait from the day when they could leave the wild and have a little place on their own… have kids… have a life… have everything they could ever want. It would be perfect.

"I'll try… love you" Maddie replied, pulling Rhydian out of his dream world with a bump…

"Oh um yeah… Sorry, love you too." Rhydian replied finishing his sentence with a smile on his face.

"Are you alright Rhydian, you were like sleep or something… what were you thinking about? Don't tell me you are getting sick too?" Maddie replied.

"Oh, it was nothing. I really need to go now or Ceri was murder me!" Rhydian laughed before making a quick getaway. He didn't want to tell Maddie what he had been thinking about… what if she didn't want that? What if she didn't feel that way about him at all? Just because it was exactly what he was always wanted, didn't mean it was the same for Maddie… Right? Wrong.

Maddie was left in the den feeling low. With everything going on, was everything that they had worked for just going to disappear? She didn't just want the high school first love thing with Rhydian… she wanted everything… every little god damn thing. He had stopped just before he said 'I love you' what if every time he said it he didn't really mean it?

Maddie slumped to the ground. She didn't want to lose him now or ever.

She slowly got dressed, pulling on warm clothes remembering how cold it was this morning. She was going to talk to her mum. No matter how hard things got, she knew she could always trust her mum to know the right thing to do…

Meanwhile, Rhydian was sitting in a private area of the camp, with the elders on one side of him and Ceri on the other. Since he was still new to the Alpha's job, he didn't have to lead the meetings like he normally would have to, instead Ceri was in charge and got straight down to business.

"As you all know… we are now in our third season of this year, and so far there has only been one small attack form the other pack in this area. Over the last few years, they normally would have attacked by now. It's making me nervous. I can tell something is coming and that it is coming soon, so I think it would be in the packs best interests to get back to training. The sooner the better, we also need to alert every member of the pack that something could happen very soon, anyone at risk should be kept out of the wood unaccompanied, you know what Anthony and Derek can be like. Remember – the forest is on lock down…" Ceri said, launching straight into the discussion, and straight away Rhydian began to feel out of his depth.

In truth, he had never wanted to be the Alpha… all he wanted was to be with Maddie and for Maddie to be safe. If it had been up to him, he would have taken her away by now, returned to Stoney Bridge together and kept a low profile. Or they would have gone somewhere else, somewhere near regular civilisation.

But no. Instead he was hear, sitting in a cold dark den, in clothes that hadn't been washed for months, being forced to eat raw food and not being able to get medicine for Maddie when she was sick… it sucked… the wild just sucked…

"Rhydian! Rhydain! What do you think we should do?" One of the elders called to the younger Alpha…

"Umm. I don't know… just do whatever you want. I don't care" Rhydian replied with a nonchalantly shrug… what was going on now, was not as important as the turmoil that was going on in his head.

"Rhydian… you can't act like this… it's as if you don't want to be Alpha, if you don't stop acting up and disappearing all the time you can kiss your duties goodbye.." Another member of the elders shout-whispered to him. "This extra power we have gained is too good to be true. I am not going to lose it because my son thinks his stupid little girlfriend is more important than the rest of the pack." Ceri continued.

These comments made Rhydian's blood boil. Who did they think they were? He didn't want to be the Alpha anyway. They couldn't bully him into this… And how dare his own mother talk to him like that about Maddie. She knew that nothing in the world met more to him than Maddie. Well guess what. He had had enough.

"Leave me alone all of you! Guess what? I don't want to be the alpha! I never wanted to be the Alpha! And how dare you talk about Maddie like that? You know how much she means to me! The only reason I came to the wild was to save Maddie. I don't care anymore. You lot can deal with the problems." Rhydian shouted before storming out of the den, his blood boiling as he broke into a run into the forest completely forgetting about not being allow on the land.

As he continued to run, he felt the blue veins running into his hands and face, before he suddenly turned into his tall brown wolf and continued to run. Not looking back.

Back at camp, Maddie was sitting next to her mother, her head resting on her mother's shoulder anything and everything. Soon, Maddie lifted her head and turned to face her mother…

"Umm Mam…" Maddie said looking at the floor and twiddling her fingers.

"Yes Mads." Emma replied with a motherly smile on her face.

"Well, umm… how old were you when you met Dad?" Maddie asked shyly… this had to be the most awkward she had ever been in front of her mother…

"Well, I think I must have been about 17… just a little bit older than you actually… We had met each other once before, but we hadn't noticed each other then, but he came to my 17th birthday and we hit it off…" Emma replied, a dreamy look in her eyes as she though back to her youth.

"But how did you know that he was the one for you…?" Maddie asked, not knowing any other way to word her question to stop it sounding so blunt…

"Umm, well I suppose I just knew. Everything he did was perfect to me, even if other people didn't think so. I just couldn't help but want to spend all my time with him…" Emma said warily, she was beginning to work out were this could be going.

"Do you… well… do you think that 16 is too young to know?" Maddie asked tentatively, still looking at the ground.

"This is about you and Rhydian isn't it?" Emma asked, but was only answered with a nod from Maddie

"Well… I don't know. When it was me, nobody else really noticed, but I still knew in my heart, and you need to listen to your heart about these things. See, it isn't for me to tell you what to do in this – it's your heart…" Emma replied smiling… she knew that one day her little cub would grow up, she just didn't know it would be so soon.

"But what if he doesn't feel that same?" Maddie asked, now on the verge of tears, if what her mother said was true, then they were meant to be together… but if he didn't feel the same way everything would go wrong…

"I may not know the answer, but I know the very best way to get it, I'm sure that if you just ask him he will come clean to you… Just trust me okay…" Emma replied to her totally love struck daughter, she remembered the time she had been like that.

"Okay Mam… Thank you so much… I'll see you later" Maddie said and hugged her mum before leaving the den, hopefully to find Rhydian.

After walking around the camp for half an hour and still finding on sign of Rhydian she dumped into Ceri…

"Umm hi, have you seen Rhydian? I know he had a meeting with you, but he never came back…" Maddie asked Ceri in her sweetest goody-goody tone, hoping not to get into a fight with her (this seemed to happen almost every time they talked to each other), but without any luck…

"Oh well, you're looking for my son are you? Well when you find him tell him, that he isn't Alpha anymore and he can look forward to finding out his punishment… I am going to get that boy – and don't think there is anything you can do to stop me. It's all your fault! If he hadn't have come back for you, I would still have all that power of Jana… you have something coming to you girly." Ceri screamed at her before turning around and storming off, leaving a much shaken Maddie in her wake.

As Ceri comments, hadn't given her a clue to where Rhydian could be, she decided that – as she had checked everywhere – that the forest was probably the place that he would be. Slowly, she walked off into the forest where she caught sight of someone in the darkness, just beyond the tree line.

Thinking it was Rhydian, was began running towards the figure calling his name. When the figure sulk back, Maddie continued to follow it through the forest, now nervous that it may not actually be Rhydian… but who else would be in the forest?

She continued to follow the figure, now more nervously, when suddenly it disappeared from her sight entirely… She suddenly remembered what Rhydian had told her when they had been followed by Bryn through the forest back in Stoney Bridge… If a wolfblood doesn't want to be seen – they won't be…

They had lead her into the forest on purpose, away from anyone else who would be able to help her… They could kill her or anything and nobody would come and help her…

She heard a sound behind her.

Rhydian slowly walked through the last bit of forest, the walked into the camp, were she was met by a frantic Dan Smith…

"Rhydian! Have you seen Maddie? Emma says she left to find you almost two hours ago and she still isn't back… we only just got the announcement that we aren't allowed into the forest – Maddie doesn't know!" Dan said in a hurried tone.

"I'll try eolas…" Rhydian replied quickly before falling to the ground, putting his hands down and looking up at the sky…

Even with all the try in the world, he couldn't get a picture of Maddie to pop into his head, all he could see was a confusing spinning void of blackness all around him…

But, just as he was about to give up, he heard a voice break into the window were he wished he was seeing Maddie and a picture – it just wasn't the picture he had hoped to see…

"Look what I found wandering in the forest…" It said along with a picture for the attacks point of view – through their eyes – Maddie from behind, looking helpless in the dark forest…

Rhydian was about to reply to Dan and tell him what he had seen and heard when an ear-splitting scream came tearing through the air…

Suddenly, Rhydian took off at full speed into the forest… he could let anything happen to Maddie – not again, never again.

**A.N.**

**Yep... here it is! Another update! **

**If you like it please comment... WE GOT OVER 150! Lets see how long it takes us to get to 200!**

**Also! If you are a big Bobby Lockwood fan, tune in to Friday Download this Friday on CBBC because he is the Santa guy on it... so yeah - enjoy that :)**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I love you!**

**Follow me on twitter! **** I_Is_Abbie **

**xx**

**Abbie **


	14. Authors Note Sorry

Ummm... so hey. Sorry if anyone thought that this was a chapter.

The thing is, I might not be updating for a while as I am going back to school soon an I have more important exams as well as the musical and stuff which may be distracting.

But also, I am not really in the mood to do any more writing since receiving a few really nasty comments. I know that they were all fro the same person and when I first read them I tried to convince myself that I should just ignore them, but it was some what easier said than done. They are still there, because I don't want everyone to think that they don't really exist and that this is my excuse for not updating...

Anyway, I am not sure what will happen in the new year, but I am wishing that everyone who has done me the honour of reading this story had a great time.

REMEMBER, I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN! Just give it a month or so, maybe less.

So, bye everyone. Have a great new year! Bring on 2014!

I love you all! xx That sounded really cheesy...

Abbie :P


End file.
